Ojos de Sombras
by AzulSelene
Summary: Uno de nuestros héroes aparece accidentalmente en el Callejón Diagon y se encuentra con la nueva generación Potter-Weasley. ¿Lo más extraño de todo esto? Ginny sabe su nombre y parece conocerlo. No puede escapar, lo mejor es seguir la corriente. (No soy buena para los summary)
1. Chapter 1

**POV James**

¡CONSIDÉRATE MUERTO, JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!- La dulce voz de mi hermanita se escuchó por toda la Madriguera. Realmente no era tanto como para gritar así. Lo único que hice (con ayuda de Fred) fue poner una tintura de Sortilegios Weasley en su shampoo. Ni siquiera una permanente, en, calculamos, una semana, tendría su brillante cabello pelirrojo como siempre.

-Tranquila, Lils, ¿Qué te pasó?- Pregunté inocentemente. Era obvio lo que le había pasado, tenía el húmedo cabello púrpura con mechas azules brillantes. Al parecer, no se lo tragó.

-¡VOY A DECIRLE A PAPÁ, Y SÍ, FRED, A TÍO GEORGE TAMBIÉN!-Fred a mi lado empezó a reir. Papá podía castigarnos, pero ¿tío George? Probablemente nos felicitaría.

-¡No es divertido! ¡EN TRES DÍAS VOLVEMOS A HOGWARTS Y YO TENGO EL CABELLO TEÑIDO!

-Prima, personalmente creo que combina con tus ojos.- Se burló Fred.

-¡DÍGANME CÓMO DESHACERME DE ESTO!- Lloró mientras tomaba un mechón azul.

-Primero que nada, Lils, deja de gritar.- Dije tranquilamente. Eso pareció enfurecerla aún más.- Segundo, no se puede sacar con magia. En unos días lo tendrás como nuevo.- Dije, sonriendo.

Lily respiraba pesadamente. Se acercó a los dos y susurró, con toda la furia que podía poner en sus palabras. Estaba totalmente roja.

-Voy a vengarme de esto, James, Fred. No es una broma.

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se alejó silenciosamente.

Mientras se iba, puse una sonrisa confiada. Pero la verdad es que temblaba por dentro. La niña podía ser realmente cruel cuando quería.

Fred y yo empezábamos el 7mo año. Albus el 5to y Lily el 3ro. Estos últimos años en Hogwarts había una invasión Weasley-Potter, como todos la llamaban. Muchos primos iban allí con nosotros.

En cuanto mi hermana desapareció de la vista, compartí una mirada con Fred. Su complexión aceitunada (que quedaba horrible con el cabello pelirrojo, perdón, primo) estaba algo pálida y su expresión era de espanto puro.

-Niños,- Mi madre nos llamó. No importaba que ya estuviéramos por terminar el colegio, para ella siempre seríamos los _niños.- _Busquen sus cosas, ya es tarde y no fuimos a comprar las cosas para Hogwarts.

Dicho esto, entró en la casa.

Unos diez minutos después, estábamos Lily, Albus, Hugo, Rose, Roxanne, Fred, Louis, mamá, papá y yo en frente de la chimenea. Todos miraban el cabello de mi hermana con curiosidad, pero inteligentemente decidieron no hacer comentarios.

Papá tomó un poco de polvos flu y los tiró al fuego. Las llamas se tornaron verdes.

-Bueno, hay que organizarnos. Los niños, de mayor a menor. Ginny y yo vamos últimos. Digan "Callejón Diagon" claramente y, por Merlín, no se pierdan, sus padres me matarían. Por cierto, el próximo año le toca acompañarlos a Ron. Hugo, no dejes que se le olvide... James, tu primero- Papá seguía recordándonos que habláramos claramente. Temía que saliéramos por cualquier chimenea, justo como la primera vez que él viajó con polvos flu.

Corrí hacia las llamas gritando "Callejón Diagon". Las llamas no quemaban, eran tibias. Comencé a girar y me mareé. Finalmente llegué a destino.

Los demás fueron apareciendo uno a uno. Cuando papá apareció, comenzamos a buscar todo lo que necesitábamos para este curso.

Decidimos separarnos. Algunos irían por los materiales, Hugo debía ir por una túnica nueva, acompañado de Ginny. Otros irían por los ingredientes para pociones y Fred, Lily (en contra de su voluntad) y yo fuimos por los libros.

Salimos de Flourish and Blotts con una enorme pila. Por suerte, Lily había hechado un encantamiento en su bolso para que entre todo lo que compramos.

Como ya teníamos lo que buscábamos, decidimos que un helado no vendría nada mal. Incluso mi hermana, que seguía furiosa con nosotros, accedió.

Ya con nuestros tres conos, comenzamos a buscar a los demás. Creí haber visto la roja melena de mi madre y estaba yendo para allí cuando sentí una fría mano en mi brazo.

-Disculpa, ¿Puedes decirme qué lugar es este? Creo que estoy perdido.- Un chico de la edad de Lily, que estaba extrañamente pálido, como si no hubiera visto el sol en semanas, me paró. Tenía un cabello oscuro y espeso, y ojos negros como si estuvieran hechos de sombras. Hablaba con un extraño acento.

-¿No sabes? Estamos en el Callejón Diagon, si es lo que preguntas.- Contesté. El chico murmuró algo en un idioma que no conocía, sonaba como si estuviera maldiciendo.

-Inglaterra, ya veo. Dioses, esto está mal.- Murmuró un poco más alto. Lo miré extrañado ¿El tipo estaba en el Callejón Diagon pero no sabía que estaba en Londres? Ni siquiera podía ser que una aparición fallida, porque no tenía la edad.

-No eres de aquí, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó inteligentemente Fred. Casi le doy un golpe en la nuca. La respuesta era obvia.

-No, yo, eh, soy americano.- Contestó, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, como si estuviera concentrándose en algo.

-James, Lily, Fred, los estaba buscando.- Nos regañó mi madre. Entonces, vio al pálido muchacho. Reconocimiento brilló en sus ojos, aunque no uno de bienvenida.

-Oh, me habían dicho que...- Murmuró. Carraspeó y continuó.- Tu debes ser Nico.

El chico parecía tan sorprendido como cualquiera de nosotros porque mi madre lo reconociera. Evidentemente no se lo esperaba, y no parecía conocerla. La miró fijamente unos momentos y luego asintió.

-No sé por qué sabe mi nombre, pero así es.- Vaciló un segundo y completó.- Mi nombre es Nico Di Angelo.

* * *

**Bueno, mi primer crossover. Tengo la intención de seguirlo, pero todo depende de si consigo alguna review. Prometo no hacerlo tan cliché como otros fanfics, sobre todo espero hacer algo un poco más original.**

**Algo que quería aclarar: Nico se cruza con la nueva generación porque me parecía un poco más lógico con respecto a los años, aunque sé que la línea de tiempo no es perfecta. Además, descubrí que tengo una obsesión con los hijos de nuestros héroes.**

**Reviews? Ideas? Críticas? Todas son bienvenidas**


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Nico:**

Lo primero que pensé, fue _esto no es el McDonals_.

Lo segundo, fue una maldición en griego.

Lo tercero, fue _ya tienes que aprender a controlar los viajes sombra, Di Angelo. No quieres que pase de nuevo lo de China._

Así que antes de que nadie me vea, intenté volver al palacio de mi padre, pero no pude. Por alguna razón, estaba bloqueado.

Traté de recordar los vagos consejos que me dio mi padre antes de abandonarme en esa habitación para que practique. _Averigua dónde estás, no llames la atención, sigue la corriente_.

Así que paré a la primera persona que pasó a mi lado. Era un muchacho alto de cabello cobrizo y ojos castaños, con gafas de pasta de montura cuadrada. A su lado iban una chica y un chico. La chica era bonita, con agradables ojos color avellana y piel blanca con unas pecas repartidas por su nariz, lo más extraño era su cabello, púrpura y azul ¿Quién en el Hades lo querría así? A pesar de todo, no le quedaba tan mal. El chico tenía ojos oscuros, era pelirrojo y tenía una complexión olivácea, otra combinación algo inusual.

-Disculpa, ¿Puedes decirme qué lugar es este? Creo que estoy perdido.- Le pregunté al de cabello cobrizo.

-¿No sabes? Estamos en el Callejón Diagon, si es lo que preguntas.- Lo dijo como si fuera obvio. No tenía idea de dónde era el Callejón Diagon, pero por su acento adiviné el país en el que estaba. Maldije en griego.

-Inglaterra, ya veo. Dioses, esto está mal.- Murmuré para mí mismo.

-No eres de aquí, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el de complexión olivácea. Apenas le presté atención, estaba intentando volver al Inframundo con todas mis fuerzas, aunque mis intentos fueron inútiles.

-No, yo, eh, soy americano.

Parecía que la chica iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento se escuchó una voz.

-James, Lily, Fred, los estaba buscando.- Posiblemente era la madre de alguno de ellos. De repente, me miró como si me reconociera. ¿Quién era esa mujer? Nunca había ido a Inglaterra, así que era imposible que me hubiera visto antes.

-Oh, me habían dicho que...- Murmuró. Carraspeó y continuó.- Tú debes ser Nico.

De nuevo, ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué sabía mi nombre? Esto está mal... ¿Y si era un monstruo? No lo parecía. Los otros estaban tan asombrados como yo mismo.

-No sé por qué sabe mi nombre, pero así es.- Vacilé un segundo, no es una buena idea darle tu nombre a extraños. Los nombres podían ser peligrosos. Pero esta mujer no parecía peligrosa.- Mi nombre es Nico Di Angelo.

Todos me miraron. Odiaba ser el centro de atención. No era muy bueno con los vivos. Me removí, incómodo.

-Sí, me dijeron que podías quedarte con nosotros hasta que comenzara el curso.- Asintió y siguió, con una cara extraña. -En casa deberíamos hablar. ¿Eres un estudiante de intercambio, no es así?- Preguntó dando énfasis en las últimas palabras. Evidentemente ella sabía que no era un estudiante de intercambio de América. Decidí seguirle la corriente, ella podría decirme quién le había dicho mi nombre. Ninguno de ellos parecían semidioses.

-Eh, sí, está bien.- Contesté.

-Bien, deberíamos conseguirte los materiales para el colegio. ¿Tu varita se rompió, verdad?

Otra vez puso énfasis en las palabras. Asentí. En ese instante, todo cayó en su lugar.

Estas personas eran magos y brujas, descendientes de un pueblo bendecido por Hécate. Lo sabía porque, bueno, todo el mundo tiene que morir en algún momento. Además, algunos eran un dolor de cabeza. Siempre buscando alargar la vida, queriendo evadir la muerte. Mi padre se quejó cientos de veces sobre todo el papeleo extra que significaba.

-Primero ¿Podría ir al baño?- Pregunté.

-Sí, claro, allí hay uno.- Señaló a uno que estaba bastante cerca.

Una vez dentro, saqué un pulverizador lleno de agua y un dracma. ¿A quién podía llamar? ¿A mi padre? No. Ni en sueños. El problema era que no tenía muchos amigos ¿A Percy? Pero no se podía, estaba perdido desde hacía unos días y era imposible comunicarse con él. ¿A Annabeth? Definitivamente no, estaba muy preocupada por Percy.

Después de descartar a varias personas, decidí contactar con Quirón.

Creé un pequeño arco iris con el pulverizador, arrojé la moneda y murmuré _Oh, Iris, por favor, acepta mi ofrenda. Muéstrame a Quirón, en el Campamento Mestizo. _Luego de unos segundos vi al director de actividades del campamento revisando unos papeles. Estaba en su silla, por lo que parecía simplemente un tipo normal en silla de ruedas.

-¿Señor?- Llamé, al ver que no había notado mi presencia. El centauro levantó la vista.

-¿Nico? ¿Qué pasa?- Parecía curioso.

-Eh... Tuve un problema con el viaje sombra y digamos que terminé en Inglaterra... Y no sólo eso, también hay una mujer (bruja) que me conoce. Sabe mi nombre y todo.- Expliqué un tanto avergonzado.

Quirón me miró como si se lo esperara. Tomó aire y respiró profundamente antes de responder.

-Sí, he sido advertido de que esto podría pasar. No podrás volver hasta que se considere necesario. Lo siento, hijo.- Parecía que de verdad lo sentía.- Esa mujer, que por cierto, se llama Ginny, su marido, Harry y la directora de Hogwarts saben quién eres y lo que es más importante, qué eres.

Asentí, no tenía miedo, pero no estaba feliz con la situación. ¿No podría volver hasta que sea necesario? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría entre brujas y magos? ¿Por qué Quirón sabía que esto podría pasar y no me dijo nada? ¿Hogwarts era el colegio de magia? Muchas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza.

-¿Que debo hacer, Señor?- Pregunté, procurando parecer tranquilo.

-Te quedarás con los Potter unos días, luego asistirás a Hogwarts. Llámame en cuanto estés en el colegio. Y no le digas a nadie lo que eres.

La llamada se cortó.

Salí del baño y me encontré con Ginny y los tres chicos de antes esperando.

-Lily, James, acompañen a Nico a comprar lo que necesite para este curso. Empezará tercero, así que será lo mismo que Lily necesita. Háganlo rápido, nos vemos en el punto de siempre en una hora.- Dicho esto se fue tirando del brazo al que suponía era Fred.

Lily y James me miraron. Ella fue la primera en hablar.

-Este... ¿No tienes varita? Creo que lo mejor es que James vaya por los libros y los instrumentos e ingredientes de pociones mientras nosotros vamos por una y por una nueva túnica.

Asentí, no tenía una idea mejor. Nos separamos y fuimos a una tienda con bastante polvo. Estaba llena de estantes con muchas cajitas con, supuse, varitas dentro. Uno de los señores más viejos que vi en mi vida nos atendió. Tenía los ojos lechosos, dudaba de que me pudiera ver.

-Buenos días, señorita, caballero. Lily, no me digas que la tuya...

-No, señor Ollivander, es mi... Amigo Nico el que necesita una. Es americano y necesita una nueva.

-Bien, entonces si me disculpa...- Ollivander sacó una cinta métrica y tomó medidas de casi todo mi cuerpo. De repente, tocó mi cara.

-Interesante, hace mucho tiempo que no me encuentro con uno de tu tipo...

¿Uno de mi tipo? Seguro hablaba de semidioses. Era extraño. No sabía qué contestar, así que no dije nada.

Probé decenas de varitas. Entonces me di cuenta ¿Cómo iba a pasar por mago si ni siquiera era hijo de Hécate?

Todo el tiempo estuve temeroso de que Lily se diera cuenta de que no era mago. Hasta que sucedió. Una varita me había elegido.

-Álamo, con centro de nervio de dragón. 26 centímetros, razonablemente flexible.- Murmuró el anciano.

Lily pagó y salimos de la tienda. Fuimos directamente a otra para conseguirme una túnica. Tuve que controlar mi genio, estaba a punto de mandar a la estúpida mujer al Inframundo. Dioses, ¿Era tan difícil no pincharme con cada aguja que usaba?

Finalmente salimos, nos encontramos con James y compramos un par de cosas que faltaban.

-¿Así que te vas a quedar en nuestra casa?- Preguntó casualmente Lily, aunque estaba algo sonrojada. El rubor hacía que sus pecas resaltaran un poco más. Seguro le incomodaba que alguien como yo viviera en el mismo lugar que ella. Podía entenderlo.

-Sí, supongo, si no les importa, claro...- Forcé un poco la respuesta. No quería quedarme con ellos, siempre prefiero estar solo.

-No, no, para nada.- Aclaró rápidamente. James levantó una ceja.

Nos encontramos con el resto de la familia. Me presentaron como el hijo de una amiga de Ginny. Todos parecían bastante agradables y tanta atención me incomodaba. Harry Potter me miraba como si fuera un mal presagio, aunque intentaba disimularlo. Por supuesto, tenía razón en desconfiar. Nada bueno pasa alrededor de un hijo de Hades.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Lily**

Nico iba a quedarse con nosotros hasta el 1 de septiembre. Parecía bastante tímido e incómodo con la situación, en realidad.

En cuanto llegamos del Callejón Diagon, se escondió en la habitación de huéspedes. Sólo salió para ir al baño y para cenar. En la cena conoció a Teddy, quien nos visitaba siempre que podía; era como un hermano mayor para mi. Nico siempre fue educado, pero cortante, no había forma de que iniciara una conversación, se la pasaba moviendo la comida de un lado a otro. Luego volvió a encerrarse en la habitación.

El chico me llamaba la atención. Tenía un aura poderosa alrededor, con suaves destellos de tristeza, como si hubiera sufrido mucho en su corta vida. Era misterioso, lo único que sabía de él era que se llamaba Nico Di Angelo y que era de América. Por su nombre, supuse que tenía raíces italianas, pero hasta ahí llegaba toda mi recolección de datos.

Asi que, como persona curiosa que soy, decidí ir a verlo.

Ya era tarde, pero supuse que seguiría despierto. Toqué la puerta y luego de unos momentos se abrió.

Llevaba puestos unos holgados pantalones grises de pijama y una remera oscura. No parecía que hubiera estado durmiendo, así que supuse que su cabello despeinado se debía a que se había puesto lo primero que vio para abrir la puerta. Era todo blanco y negro, como una foto muggle antigüa: Piel blanca, ojos profundos y cabello azabache. Parecía suave al tacto.

Sus oscuros ojos me miraban fijamente. Eran negros como la noche, pero no eran fríos. Al contrario, era como si un fuego ardiente se ocultara detrás de ellos. Seguramente me quedé hipnotizada, porque él carraspeó sonoramente y preguntó.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Eh, no, digo, sí, es que...- Mi mente quedó en blanco. Por Merlín ¿Me estaba volviendo loca? No podía simplemente aparecer a estas horas en la habitación del chico esperando que me recibiera con un abrazo. Esperen, ¿De dónde saqué esa idea? Oh, sí, sí me estaba volviendo loca.- ¿Ya sabes a que casa irás?

-Umm, ¿Casa? Lo siento, pero realmente no tengo idea de qué estás hablando.- Parecía confuso.

-Las casas de Hogwarts. Son como tu familia: Vives con ellos, estudias con ellos... Hay cuatro casas, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

-¿Y cómo sé a cuál debo ir?- Pareció haberse percatado de que seguíamos en la puerta, porque hizo un gesto para que entre y sentarnos en la cama.

-Bueno, depende cómo seas, pertenecerás a una casa o a otra. Los valientes van a Gryffindor, los astutos y ambiciosos a Slytherin, los eruditos a Ravenclaw y los leales y trabajadores a Hufflepuff.- Expliqué.

-No creo encajar en ninguna de las casas.- Dijo gravemente.

-Oh, claro que entrarás en una.- Aclaré con la esperanza de animarlo.

Luego de unos incómodos momentos de silencio, él habló.

-¿A qué casa vas tú?- Lo preguntó tranquilamente, ya sea para acabar con el silencio incómodo o por simple curiosidad. A pesar de eso, me emocioné.

-Gryffindor, al igual que James.- Dije con orgullo.- Albus va a Slytherin.

Nico asintió, mirando a la nada. Nos quedamos callados hasta que reuní coraje y pregunté.

-Tie... ¿Tienes familia italiana? Digo, por tu nombre y eso...- Inmediatamente me arrepentí de haber preguntado. Prácticamente se podía ver su tristeza. Tuve que obligarme a no intentar consolarlo, no parecía del tipo que apreciara un abrazo.

-Sí, mi hermana y mi madre, de hecho, nací en Italia.- Respondió con voz apagada. Realmente quería consolarlo.

-Y ellas..- Comencé, pero me cortó rápidamente.

-Ellas, digo, mi hermana está muerta.

Me rependí a mí misma por ser tan curiosa.

-Oh, Nico, lo siento...- Y realmente lo sentía.

-No tenías por qué saberlo.- Miraba a la nada con profunda tristeza. Dios, Potter, ¿Por qué tan estúpida?

No hablamos por lo que parecieron unos diez minutos. Luego él preguntó.

-¿Siempre llevas el cabello de esa forma?

Me sonrojé, pero al mismo tiempo estaba aliviada de que hubiera cambiado de tema, o que no me hubiera pateado fuera de la habitación. Maldito James. Maldito Fred.

-Eh, no. A mi hermano y a mi primo les gusta gastar bromas. Lo tendré así por una semana. Me vengaré, juro que lo haré.

Me pareció ver un atisbo de sonrisa en su cara, pero debió haber sido mi imaginación, porque Nico nunca sonreía.

-Normalmente es pelirrojo.- Agregué, no sé bien por qué.

-No me sorprende, es decir, entre tus pecas, tus ojos y tus cejas, es bastante eviden...- Se cortó, algo ruborizado. Era pálido, por lo que el más mínimo rubor lo delataba. Mi cara seguro estaría escarlata. Nos miramos a los ojos por una décima de segundo y rápidamente los apartamos. Carraspeó.

-¿Debería preocuparme de ser una de sus víctimas?- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-No, no lo creo. Aunque siempre hay que estar atento.- Advertí que tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Sólo pensaba.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-Bueno, mejor me voy a dormir. Que tengas dulces sueños, Nico.

Ya estaba en la puerta cuando lo oí murmurar.

-Buonanotte, Lily.

Sonreí. Supuse que había hablado en italiano.

* * *

**Me quedé corta de imaginación, perdón. Espero que Nico no haya quedado muy OOC, más adelante va a explicar algunas de acciones que llevó a cabo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Nico**

Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos. No hablé mucho con casi nadie de la casa salvo con Lily, que venía a charlar de vez en cuando.

Estaba confuso con aquel tema. Por un lado, prefería estar solo todo el día, pero por el otro, parecía tolerar su compañía más que la de otro. Supuse que me recordaba a Bianca.

No volvió a mencionar a mi familia y ni siquiera intentó hacer preguntas personales o sobre mi familia, lo que agradecí silenciosamente.

En la mañana del 1ro de septiembre, la casa era un caos. Todos corriendo de aquí para allá buscando las cosas que se olvidaron, devolviendo otras, los hermanos gritándose entre ellos haciendo acusaciones sin sentido, Ginny intentando que todos desayunaran y Harry tratando de calmarlos a todos en vano...

Afortunadamente ya tenía todo listo desde el día anterior, así que lo único que tenía que hacer era comer una tostada: Era el mínimo de lo que debía desayunar, según Ginny.

James estaba despeinado, asegurándose de tener todos sus materiales para bromas bien organizados. Albus estaba gritándole a Lily, al parecer ella había tomado su medalla de Prefecto y no pensaba devolvérsela.

Parecía que la broma de Fred y James estaba perdiendo efecto, porque los mechones azules no eran tan brillantes y ya había algunos rojos en vez de púrpuras. Tenía el cabello multicolor.

Cuando el ambiente se calmó un poco, nos metimos en el auto. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, entrábamos todos cómodamente. Supuse que era cosa de magia.

Durante el viaje pensé en todo lo que me rondaba por la cabeza desde hacía días. _¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué Ginny, Harry y la directora de Hogwarts me conocían? ¿Por qué Quirón no parecía sorprendido con todo lo que pasaba? ¿A qué casa iría? Ni siquiera era un mago, ¿A la misma que Lily? Tal vez ella podría enseñarme unos trucos para no levantar sospechas... Dioses, Nico, concéntrate. ¿Cómo podía volver a casa? _Hace poco había dejado a Hazel, una hija de Pluto, en el Campamento Jupiter. _¿Cómo se encontraba? ¿La molestarían mucho por ser descendiente del dios de los muertos?_

Finalmente llegaron a King's Cross. Tenían que apresurarse, faltaba poco para que partiera el tren, pero yo no veía el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Veía el nueve. Y el diez. Estaba a punto de preguntar dónde se suponía que estaba el famoso andén cuando vio que James atravesaba un muro justo cuando unos turistas pasaban por allí. ¿Tenía que hacer algún hechizo para pasar?

-Eh, ¿Cómo exactamente atravieso el muro? - Le pregunté a Lily.

-No te preocupes, sólo sigue caminando, no te detendrá.- Me lo explicó como si fuera un niño de cinco años, lo que me molestó. ¡No era mi culpa no saber cómo se manejaba su mundo!

Una vez que ella y Albus desaparecieron, fue mi turno. Tomé el carrito donde tenía el baúl (Enserio, respeto las tradiciones, ¿Pero no podían modernizarse? Era absolutamente incómodo) y fui directo hacia la pared, medio esperando un choque que nunca llegó.

Me encontraba en un andén lleno de niños, familias y animales. En frente se veía una antigua locomotora roja. Faltaban menos de diez minutos para que el tren partiera, así que los saludos fueron apresurados. Afortunadamente, pude escabullirme antes de que Ginny pudiera abrazarme. Parecía que la mujer me apreciaba, y no entendía por qué.

-Nico, ¿Nos sentamos en un compartimiento con Hugo?- Preguntó Lily mientras subían al tren y veían el cabello castaño rojizo de su primo.

-Sí, me da lo mismo.- Le contesté mientras me encojía de hombros. No es como si pudiera pedir un compartimiento para mí mismo, por mucho que lo deseara.

-¡Hugo!- Lily saludó. Yo me quedé detrás suyo, sin saber bien cómo actuar.

-¡Lily! Y, em, ¿Nico, no es así?

-Sí, así es.- Asentí.

Los tres buscamos sitio y encontramos uno vacío casi al final del vagón. Ellos se sentaron de un lado y yo en frente. Se pusieron a hablar de Rose, la hermana de Hugo, quien salía con un tal Scorpius Malfoy, algo que parecía escandaloso para su familia.

-Yo sabía que a Rose le gustaba Scorpius, o más bien lo sospechaba. ¡No creí que fuera capaz de confesarse!

-Creo que fue Malfoy el primero en decir lo que sentía. Papá va a matarlo cuando se entere.

-¡Es verdad! Bueno, tal vez el hecho de que sea el mejor amigo de Albus... Y que ya sabía que él y Rose eran amigos...

-No creo que lo salve de alguna que otra maldición.

-Tío Ron puede ser muy sobreprotector.

-Y que lo digas. La última vez que un chico intentó tener algo con Rose, bueno, estuvo toda una semana con la piel verde y el pelo de las cejas hasta la cintura.

Los dos rieron recordando la escena. Yo deseaba fundirme en la oscuridad. En realidad, podía hacer algo parecido, pero no sabía si mis poderes funcionaban bien.

Había intentado hacer viajes sombras todo el tiempo, pero no lograba más de un par de kilómetros, y quedaba agotado. Incluso llegué al límite del país, pero no sirvió de nada, no podía cruzarlo. Algo o alguien no quería que me fuera.

Luego de unas horas, Lily, alegando que no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior, se acostó y usó las piernas de su primo como almohada. Hugo parecía incómodo, pero no dijo nada. Sacó un videojuego y se dispuso a jugarlo.

Un rato después una señora con un carrito lleno de comida pasó por la puerta del compartimiento. Hugo, sin querer despertar a Lily para levantarse, me dio unas monedas y me dijo lo que quería que comprara.

Lleno de comida, volví al compartimiento y le entregué todo. Me ofreció una rana de chocolate y algo que por lo visto era un pastel de calabaza con forma de caldero. No lo acepté, no tenía hambre.

Faltaban poco para llegar, así que con unos suaves empujoncitos Hugo despertó a su prima, ganándose un golpe de lleno en la mandíbula.

-Oh, lo siento.- Murmuró frotándose los ojos.- ¿Ya llegamos?

-No, pero casi, lo mejor es ir poniéndonos el uniforme.- Explicó, aún frotándose el lugar donde había sido golpeado.

-Ya dije que lo siento.- Gruñó Lily.

Una hora más tarde, ya pulcramente vestidos con el uniforme, pudieron divisar Hogwarts.

El castillo era magnífico. No sabía tanto de arquitectura como Annabeth, pero podía apreciar una obra de arte.

Finalmente el tren se detuvo. Cuando lograron salir (no fue fácil, había muchos alumnos empujándose unos a otros, cargando los baúles) caminamos hacia unos carruajes tirados por lo que parecían esqueletos de caballos alados con cabeza de dragón cubiertos de piel, totalmente negros. Salvo por sus ojos, que eran inquietantemente blancos. _Thestrals. _Los conocía, tenían mucho que ver con la muerte, después de todo.

Me acerqué a uno y le acaricié el cuello. Era el primer animal que no sólo no huía a mi toque, sino que además parecía agradarle.

-¿Puedes verlos?- Preguntó tímida Lily. Claro, probablemente ella no podía verlos. Para cualquier otro simple mortal, se requería haber visto a la muerte para apreciarlos. Asentí con la cabeza, sin hacer más comentarios.

Subimos a los carruajes y llegamos a la puertas del castillo, que ya estaban abiertas. No podía dejar de mirar todo, disimuladamente. Llegamos a lo que Lily llamó "el Gran Comedor" y pasamos de largo las mesas para llegar a donde estaba la directora, Minerva McGonagall. Era una mujer mayor, probablemente a punto de jubilarse, pero sin dejar de ser intimidante. Tenía el canoso cabello tirante en un moño detrás de la cabeza y un enorme y oscuro sombrero.

-Sí, Ginevra me ha informado de tu llegada. Potter, siéntate con los de tu casa. Tú, quédate aquí.

Obedecí en silencio, no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Una vez que todos estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas, la directora comenzó a hablar, se escucharon unos murmullos de fondo.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo, antes de que pasen los nuevos estudiantes de primer año para ser repartidos, voy a informarles que este año tenemos un estudiante de intercambio de América.

Más murmullos, muchos me señalaban. Quería fundirme en las sombras otra vez.

-Su nombre es Nico Di Angelo.- Me señaló con una mano.- Espero que lo traten como se debe. Luego de los nuevos alumnos, el Sombrero Seleccionador lo mandará a una casa. Quiero que lo traten como si fuera uno más de ustedes, y que le expliquen lo que no entienda.

Ahora todos me miraban. Mierda.

Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente y una fila de pequeños de unos diez u once años entró, con un hombre a la cabeza.

El hombre dejó un taburete de cuatro patas en frente de los alumnos y en él apoyó un sombrero raído, con muchos parches, lleno de mugre. Todos los niños lo miraban con una mezcla de temor, alivio y timidez.

El comedor entero observaba el sombrero con expectación. De repente, se abrió una rajadura parecida a una boca y empezó a cantar algo sobre las diferentes casas de Hogwarts y de sus fundadores. Cuando terminó, todo el mundo aplaudió enérgicamente.

Cuando los aplausos cesaron, el profesor que había entrado con los de primero se aclaró la garganta y dijo, sonriendo un poco mientras observaba un pergamino.

-Cuando los llame, siéntense en el taburete y colóquense el sombrero para ser seleccionados.- Dijo y todos asintieron.- Booder, Selinay.

Una niña rubia avanzó temblando ligeramente, se sentó en donde le indicaron y se puso el sombrero, que le tapaba los ojos. Luego de unos momentos, el sombrero gritó

-¡RAVENCLAW!

Una de las mesas rompió en aplausos. Selinay fue corriendo hacia ellos, sonriendo satisfecha.

El profesor llamó.- Brunner, Thomas.

El niño avanzó, seguro de sí mismo y se puso el sombrero. Apenas tocó su cabeza cuando exclamó

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Otra mesa aplaudió, pude ver a Lily felicitando al nuevo miembro de su casa.

-Capalac, Joshua.- Llamó el profesor.

Otro niño avanzó, con su cara totalmente inexpresiva. El sombrero se demoró un par de minutos, pero finalmente gritó

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Otra mesa rompió en aplauso, aceptando al nuevo integrante de su casa.

-Ellis, Jocelyn

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

-Fisher, Carolyn.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La reacción de cada niño que pasaba era diferente. Algunos iban tranquilos, pero dudosos. Otros iban totalmente seguros de sí mismos. Un par estaban inquietos y había uno que parecía a punto de vomitar.

Cuando ya hubieron pasado todos, el profesor llamó

-Di Angelo, Nico.

Mierda. Sentía que mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho en cualquier segundo. Caminé lo más seguro que pude y me coloqué el sombrero en la cabeza.

_-Mhmm, ¡Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí!_- Una vocecita hablaba en mi oído.-_ ¡Todavía no tenía_ parches la última vez que estuve en la cabeza de un semidios!

El pedazo de tela lo sabe, pensé.

_-Sí, mi niño, lo sé. Ahora veamos en dónde te pondré... Mhm, sí, inteligente, pero no lo suficiente para Ravenclaw, podemos descartarla. Definitivamente no en Hufflepuff... Quedan Gryffindor y Slytherin... ¿En dónde irías mejor? Eres valiente, ya has estado en una guerra, pero también eres cobarde en otros temas ¿No es así? Suspicaz, sí, me he dado cuenta... Además, tienes relación con las serpientes*... Sí, creo que voy a mandarte a... _

_-_**¡SLYTHERIN!**

Gritó esa última palabra. Me quité el sombrero y caminé hacia la mesa que aplaudía. Varios me felicitaron y Albus me dijo que lo siguiera junto con los de primero cuando terminara la cena.

Para mi sorpresa, me sentí algo decepcionado al no estar en la misma casa que Lily. Seguramente era porque con ella tenía un poco más de trato que con Albus.

La directora dio unas palabras de bienvenida, repasó unas reglas y en la mesa, que anteriormente estaba llena de fuentes y platos vacíos, ahora estaba repleta de deliciosos manjares. Probé un poco de lo que tenía mejor pinta, sin comer mucho realmente.

Al terminar el banquete, era hora de ir a dormir.

A diferencia de los Gryffindors, nosotros bajamos a lo que me dijeron era donde se encontraban las mazmorras.

Medio me sentí como en casa, ya sea el Inframundo o mi cabaña en el Campamento Mestizo. Había

antorchas que iluminaban con un brillante fuego verde esmeralda los pasillos, que tenían paredes de piedra.

Entramos en la sala común. Era bastante agradable, un poco de mi estilo. Los colores predominantes eran el verde y el plateado, con algún que otro adorno negro.

-Bienvenido a tu nueva casa, Nico.- Albus me palmeó el hombro y me mostró la habitación que compartíría con otros tres chicos.

Ya era oficialmente un alumno de Hogwarts.

* * *

*La serpiente era un símbolo funerario en la Antigua Grecia y al ser Hades el dios del inframundo, están muy relacionados. Tanto que Cerbero, el perro del dios, tiene cola de serpiente.

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero estaba totalmente sin ideas. Ahora tengo una pero a largo plazo, prometo que se va a poner interesante. Y Nico va a ser un poco más IC.**

**Gracias por las reviews, ¿Les gustó este capítulo? ¿No? ¿Qué cambiarían? Todas las ideas y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Lily**

Sin mentir, me entristeció un poco que Nico no haya quedado en Gryffindor. _Es porque te da lástima y no quieres que esté solo en una casa donde no conoce a nadie._ Me obligué a pensar. _Además, Albus está en Slytherin, no hay de qué preocuparse. _No podía seriamente estar decepcionada de que no sea de mi casa, simplemente era tonto.

Suspirando, entré a la habitación que compartía con tres chicas, Chloe, una de mis mejores amigas, Faith y Karen. Ellas ya estaban poniéndose los pijamas.

Chloe corrió y me abrazó.

-¡LILY! Lo siento por no haberte saludado antes, me senté con Michael y luego te perdí de vista.

-No es problema, Chloe.- Respondí dando vuelta los ojos. Desde que había empezado a salir con Michael a mediados del curso pasado, pasaba todo el tiempo posible con él.

Eran demasiado melosos para mi gusto, en realidad.

Faith me abrazó también. Luego de unas preguntas básicas para cualquier conversación educada, preguntó lo que realmente quería saber. Probablemente todo lo que el colegio quería preguntar.

-Dicen que ese tal Nico se quedó unos días en tu casa ¿Cómo es? Es bastante guapo, con toda esa onda emo...

Noté que Chloe y Karen estaban bien atentas a la conversación.

-No hablamos mucho, es extremadamente callado y solitario... Sólo sé que es italiano, pero vivió en América gran parte de su vida. No más que eso.

No iba a contarles lo de su hermana, o de lo misterioso e intrigante que lo encontraba.

-Faith, sólo te interesa porque es carne fresca.

Karen gruñó desde su cama. No eran grandes amigas, más bien lo contrario.

-Sólo tengo curiosidad, no se tiene un estudiante de intercambio todos los días. ¿Crees que necesita a alguien que le muestre el colegio?

-No. Además, de necesitar a alguien, seguro sería un prefecto de Slytherin.

Respondí rápidamente, casi inconscientemente. Me caía bien Faith, pero jugaba con los chicos y los abandonaba, lista para conseguir un nuevo novio.

-Tienes razón. -Hizo una mueca y se tiró en su cama, pensativa.

Conversé un rato con Chloe, hasta que finalmente no pudo más y se quedó dormida. Gracias a mi siesta en el tren, no tenía sueño.

Una, dos, tres horas pasaron. Nada. No podía dormir. Tenía muchos pensamientos en la cabeza, preguntas sobre Nico, principalmente. Estaba un poco obsesionada con el chico. Tenía ganas de hablarle, aunque hacerlo era casi lo mismo que charlar con la pared. Él escuchaba todo atentamente, pero no aportaba mucho a la conversación. Aún así quería verlo. Lo... ¿Extrañaba? No podía ser posible, sólo lo conocía desde hacía unos días, ni siquiera podía considerarlo un amigo. _Porque te gusta _pensé sin darme cuenta. No, no me gustaba, ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, casi no lo conocía! No podía gustarme.

No aguanté más y me levanté de la cama, saliendo sigilosamente de la habitación hacia la sala común. Tenía que despejarme. Mi lugar favorito para hacerlo era el lago, pero si me pescaban fuera de la cama a estas horas... No pasaría ni del primer día.

Entonces se me ocurrió, ¡Qué tonta era!

Entré silenciosamente en la habitación de James, la que compartía con sus amigos de último año. Incluso estaba Nash, el chico por el que había tenido un flechazo a los nueve. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, busqué en el baúl de mi hermano hasta dar con la capa invisible de papá. Nos turnábamos para poseerla, pero el que más la tenía era James. Albus casi no la usaba.

Me la eché encima y desaparecí de la vista de cualquier otro ser humano.

El recorrido por el castillo fue fácil, aunque me llevé algunos sustos. Había olvidado el Mapa de los Merodeadores, el mapa del abuelo.

Caminé directamente hacia el lago. Era una noche agradable, no hacía mucho frío, y estaba despejada. La luna llena brillaba imponente, escoltada por cientos de estrellas. A lo lejos vi una solitaria figura contra un árbol. Mi árbol. Mi lugar favorito para pensar.

Me acerqué lentamente, olvidando por un momento que seguía llevando la capa. Estaba a unos metros cuando reconocí al intruso. Era Nico. Oh, Merlín, ahora lo que menos deseaba era verlo. Me distraje y pisé un poco fuerte, llamando la atención del chico. Me quedé quieta, sabiendo que si no hacía más ruidos, pensaría que había sido su imaginación o algo así. Rastrilló la zona con su mirada, hasta que posó sus ojos en mí. Alzó una ceja, curioso. ¿Podía verme? ¡Eso era imposible! Comencé a entrar en pánico, no quería que pensara que lo estaba acosando.

Se quedó mirando fijamente hacia donde estaba. Era evidente que esperaba que me explicara. Suspiré, avergonzada y asombrada al mismo tiempo y me quité la capa.

-¿Por qué puedes verme?

Quizá fui un poco brusca.

-No puedes simplemente pasear por en frente de mí con una de las Reliquias de la Muerte sin que me de cuenta.

Lo dijo como si fuera obvio, pero luego pareció haberse arrepentido.

-¿Por qué? Nadie puede reconocerla, o ver a través de ella.

-Yo puedo.

Alejó su mirada para enfocarla en el lago, en algún punto perdido.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, en medio de la noche?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

Touché.

-No podía dormir.

-Lo mismo.

-¿Cómo saliste del castillo sin una capa, o algo?

-¿No estás haciendo muchas preguntas?

Sonó algo brusco, pero tenía razón. Me sonrojé completamente, pero avancé y me senté a su lado, ignorando la pregunta implícita en su mirada.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un tiempo. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, ajeno del resto del mundo. Luego de un rato, lo miré de reojo. Se veía lindo a la luz de la luna... _Oh, no, Potter, no acabas de pensar eso. _Gemí interiormente. Sí, me gustaba un poco. El extraño chico americano que parecía tener una cercana relación con la muerte, un chico que apenas conocía.

Él carraspeó, incómodo. Me había quedado mirándolo. Los dos nos ruborizamos. Últimamente mi cara estaba del mismo tono que mi cabello natural.

-Lo siento.

Arranqué mis ojos de los de él y volví a fijarlos en el lago. Más minutos de silencio.

-Nico...

Intenté reunir valor, por el amor de Dios, era una Gryffindor, no tenía permitido ser cobarde. Me miró, interrogante.

-¿Por qué no podías dormir?

Con cada pregunta que le hacía, sentía que invadía su privacidad.

-Suelo tener pesadillas, bastante reales. -Confesó, negando con la cabeza.

-Oh...

-¿Y tú?

-Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, eso es todo. -Le resté importancia con la mano. Él parecía debatirse con sí mismo.

-¿Por qué me hablas?

Su pregunta me tocó. No lo dijo de manera arrogante, al contrario, fue más bien como si no estuviera acostumbrado a que otros seres humanos le hablasen. Reprendiéndome por haberme ruborizado un poco, respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no soy lo que se dice... Agradable.

-¿Y? Tampoco soy muy agradable que digamos, puedo ser bastante gruñona y vengativa.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Eres una de las personas más agradables que conozco, y no entiendo por qué me hablas.

Ambos nos ruborizamos ante lo que dijo.

-Yo, eh... -Me quedé en blanco, no sabía qué decir.

-¿Ves? Tampoco sabes por qué me hablas. No es normal que las personas interactúen conmigo.

-¡Te hablo porque me caes bien! ¿Y qué es eso de que las personas no interactúen contigo? Siempre hay alguien para hablar, aunque sea una sóla persona.

-No es tan fácil, menos para mí.

-Creo que puedes ser bastante agradable si tienes ganas.

-No, no me conoces.

-¡Pues me gustaría conocerte, Di Angelo! ¿Quién eres?

Solté eso sin pensarlo. Me maldije interiormente por haberlo hecho. Él, contra todo pronóstico, sonrió torcidamente.

-Eso es fácil. Soy Nico Di Angelo, Príncipe del Inframundo, Rey de los Fantasmas.

Lo miré sin saber qué decir, claramente lo decía de forma irónica, ¿Por qué jugaba conmigo?

-No vas a decirme quién eres realmente, ¿Verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo. Y si te lo dijera, no me creerías.

-Sí te creería.

Me miró de una forma extraña, que hizo que algo cálido se expandiera en mi pecho. _Sí me gusta este chico_, pensé apesumbrada, no estaba en mis planes que me gustara alguien.

-Gracias.

Fue un agradecimiento tan sincero, parecía imposible que tanto sentimiento se expresara en una palabra.

Sin pensarlo, sin meditarlo, me incorporé y le di un beso en la mejilla. Estaba curiosamente fría.

-De nada. -Susurré, levantándome y dirigiéndome al castillo, sonriendo, con mariposas en el estómago.

No miré atrás, no tuve tiempo, lo último que recuerdo de ese momento fue una voz desconocida, un rayo de luz, y Nico gritando mi nombre.

* * *

**Estuve unos días sin internet y me ayudó a seguir escribiendo. Ya tengo otro preparado que estoy a punto de terminar, espero no tardar tanto en actualizar. ¡Gracias por las reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

POV Nico

Me había besado. En la mejilla, pero aún así...

Casi podía oir la risa de Afrodita, disfrutando del cóctel de emociones que tenía en el pecho. Nunca me había sentido de esa forma, como si tuviera... ¿Cómo era la expresión? Mariposas en el estómago.

Me estremecí cuando susurró en mi oído, su cálido aliento me hizo cosquillas.

_No, Di Angelo, no puede ser que te guste_. Era un sentimiento tan fuera de lugar en mi persona, que casi era como si le pasara a otro. La última vez que me había gustado alguien era sólo un niño, y había sido porque era muy impresionable...

La observé volverse y caminar hacia el castillo, agradeciendo en el momento que no haya volteado, así no podía ver mi cara, seguramente escarlata.

Ojalá se hubiera quedado.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Una figura encapuchada salió del bosque, estaba tan confundido por mis propias emociones y pensamientos que no lo noté hasta que fue tarde.

El invasor exclamó algo y apuntó a Lily con su varita. Una luz morada salió de la punta, dándole de lleno en la espalda. Sin poder contenerme, grité su nombre. Comencé a correr hacia los dos, espada en mano (siempre la llevaba oculta), pero ella cayó inerte en el suelo. _No, no, no _estaba a un par de metros cuando el encapuchado me miró. A pesar de que llevaba máscara, pude sentir que sonreía. Gritó algo que no pude entender y señaló con la varita al cielo, como si intentara hechizar las estrellas. Una luz verde llenó el lugar, en el cielo brillaba la imagen de una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca, como si fuera su lengua.

Sin previo aviso, los dos desaparecieron.

* * *

Se habían ido. Realmente, ya no estaban. Habían secuestrado a Lily. Sabía que no estaba muerta, podía sentirlo, pero aún así estaba en grave peligro.

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar. Tenía que encontrarla, pero, ¿Por dónde debía comenzar la búsqueda? Necesitaba decirle a alguien, tal vez eso significaría que otro lo acompañaría a buscarla, pero ya no me importaba. Lo medité unos segundos hasta que se me ocurrió: ¿Quién era la única persona, además de Ginny y Harry, que sabía que era un semidios? La directora del colegio, Minerva McGonagall.

Entré corriendo al castillo, más rápido de lo humanamente posible: No era hijo de un dios muy deportivo, pero el hecho de tener sangre divina incrementaba bastante mi resistencia y habilidades.

Un viejo con escazo pelo canoso me gritó, algo sobre colgarme de los tobillos por haber pisado a su gata, pero lo ignoré. Cuando llegué a las primeras escaleras, me di cuenta de algo: No sabía dónde estaba el despacho de la directora. Murmurando unas maldiciones en griego por lo bajo, paré al primer fantasma que se cruzó en mi camino.

-¿Dónde está el despacho de la directora?

El fantasma, que tenía manchas de sangre, me miró con desprecio. Utilicé un poco de mis poderes para obligarlo a responderme, en contra de su voluntad.

-Es muy tarde para que los alumnos estén por los pasillos, ¡Y uno de mi casa!

-Oh, cállate, responde a mi pregunta.

Parecía pelear contra sí mismo. Me tuve que esforzar bastante para conseguir una respuesta. Murmuró unas direcciones muy por lo bajo. Asentí y seguí corriendo.

En la puerta me encontré con una gárgola horrible de expresión burlona. ¿Debía decir una contraseña, como con la puerta de la sala común? No tenía ni idea, así que, sin pensarlo, viajé por las sombras por primera vez en los territorios del colegio. Fue extraño, además de las habituales sensaciones de incomodidad y mareos, me costó volver a aparecer, como si algo intentara impedírmelo. Estaba todavía un poco aturdido, y no reparé en su presecia hasta que habló.

-Señor Di Angelo, espero que tenga una buena explicación para irrumpir en mi despacho de esa manera.

La mujer me miraba con severidad. Vagamente pensé que era raro que estuviera despierta a esta hora, pero le resté importancia.

-Tienen a Lily.

McGonagall empalideció.

-¿Cómo estás seguro? ¿Qué has visto?

-No podía dormir, y salí al lago. -Me miró con reproche, pero me hizo un gesto para que siguiera.- De repente, llegó Lily... Hablamos un poco y cuando volvía hacia el castillo, alguien salió del bosque y la hechizó. Luego, hizo que esta figura apareciera en el cielo, una calavera verde, con una serpiente saliéndole de la boca. Estaba a punto de llegar a ellos, pero simplemente desaparecieron.

Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, totalmente nervioso. La mujer, de ser posible, estaba aún más pálida.

-No deberían ser capaces de aparecerse en Hogwarts... -Murmuró, asomándose por la ventana.- Ya han pasado más de veinte años, no puede ser posible que hayan vuelto...

-Disculpe, ¿Qué no puede ser posible?

-Que hayan vuelto. No él, no Voldemort, el está totalmente muerto, pero sus seguidores...

Inmediatamente supe de quiénes hablaba. Tom Riddle, o Voldemort, como a él le gustaba llamarse, había separado su alma en varias partes, y nunca podía morir del todo. Mi padre lo odiaba, había sido un dolor de cabeza. Cuando por fin murió completamente, lo mandó directamente a la peor parte de los Campos de Castigos, casi sin juicio previo. Voldemort tenía un grupo de seguidores...

-Mortífagos.

Me miró con tristeza y asintió. Estaba a punto de añadir algo cuando un grito desgarró el silencio de la noche. Luego otro. Luego otro más. Pronto se escuchaba un coro de gritos aterrados, ya todos los alumnos y profesores debían estar despiertos, observando con pánico por las ventanas la marca de la amenaza que habían creído exterminada.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, ambos salimos corriendo del despacho. McGonagall se movía muy rápido para ser alguien tan mayor. Nos encontramos con los profesores en el Gran Comedor. El que había acompañado a los de primero a ser seleccionados, y si no me equivocaba era el jefe de la casa Gryffindor, estaba pálido, pero con expresión decidida.

-Profesora, todos los alumnos deben estar despiertos. En cualquier momento el resto de la comunidad mágica va a enterarse de la marca tenebrosa. Después de tantos años...

-Lo sé, Neville, lo sé. Vamos a llamarlos a todos, quiero que se reúnan aquí mismo lo más pronto posible. Tenemos una desaparecida.

Muchos de los profesores sofocaron un grito.

-¿Quién? -Preguntó con un hilo de voz una mujer de cabello rubio.

-Lilian Potter.

Parecía que alguien había sellado la sala, los gritos de los alumnos se escuchaban apagados. Las expresiones de los profesores pasaban de la pena al terror. Sobre todo Neville, el de cabello castaño.

-Voy a encontrarla.

Parecieron reparar en mi presencia por primera vez.

-¿Eres el estudiante de intercambio? No, ni hablar, no podemos dejarte... -Comenzó una de las profesoras, una mujer regordeta.

-Debemos dejarlo, luego se los explicaré, Ygriette, ahora vayan a sus casas y traigan a todos los alumnos al Gran Comedor. ¡Vamos!

Los profesores salieron corriendo, dejándome sólo con la directora.

-Tengo que avisarle a los Potter. Di Angelo, por favor, quédate aquí hasta que vuelva. -Dicho esto salió caminando rápidamente, antes de que pudiera protestar. Quería salir en su búsqueda en ese mismo instante. Cada segundo era importante, pero aguardé.

El lugar se llenó rápidamente de niños y adolescentes en pijama, despeinados y con expresiones de pánico y terror en sus caras.

Albus y James me vieron y corrieron hacia mí.

-Nico, ¿Has visto a Lily? No podemos encontrarla, y...

-Fue secuestrada.

James dejó de hablar y me miró, sin creérselo. Albus empalideció.

-¿C-cómo que secuestrada?

Ambos hermanos me miraron con el horror pintado en sus facciones.

-Alguien se la llevó, intenté detenerlo, pero... -No pude terminar la frase. Me sentía tan mal, sobre todo viéndolos a los dos.

La directora entró y se paró en frente de la mesa de los profesores. No necesitó pedir silencio, porque en cuanto entró todo murmullo se apagó.

-Sí, es lo que están pensando. Alguien conjuró la Marca Tenebrosa cerca de los bosques.

Se escucharon algunos llantos y gritos. James se adelantó.

-¿Secuestraron a mi hermana, no es así?

Más gritos. McGonagall lo miró con pena, asintiendo suavemente.

-Se llevaron a una alumna del colegio, Lilian Potter. Sus padres ya han sido advertidos y están en camino, tenemos un plan para encontrarla.

La sala entera explotó. Todos comenzaron a gritar al mismo tiempo, algunos sollozando entre las palabras.

-¡Silencio!

Harry Potter había entrado en la sala. Llevaba puesta una ropa simple, claramente elegida lo más rápido posible. Estaba pálido, su cicatriz brillaba en contraste con su espeso cabello negro. Llevaba los anteojos de montura redonda torcidos, pero su presencia era imponente. Detrás suyo estaba Ginny, con expresión asesina, como si esperara encontrar al secuestrador en la sala. Todo el mundo los miraba. La directora se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Quiero hablar con los Potter y el señor Di Angelo en privado en mi despacho, por favor. Sí, James, Albus, deben estar allí también. El resto de ustedes, van a dormir aquí lo que queda de la noche por cuestiones de seguridad, aunque no creo que ocurra ningún otro ataque. Profesores, hagan aparecer todo lo necesario.

Terminó las indicaciones y caminó entre las mesas, saliendo del Gran Comedor. Los Potter y yo la seguimos, justo como nos lo había dicho.

El único sentado era Albus, quien tenía la mirada perdida. James caminaba de un lado a otro, pasándose las manos por el cabello. Ginny estaba aferrada al brazo de Harry, ambos tenían expresiones fieras, mirando a la directora fijamente, quien estaba parada detrás de su escritorio. Yo estaba en un rincón, a punto de explotar. Necesitaba hacer algo.

-Salgo ahora mismo para buscarla, tengo todo el departamento de aurores a mi disposición... -Comenzó Harry, pero McGonagall lo cortó.

-Lo siento, Potter, pero me temo que tus intentos serían en vano.

Todos la miramos petrificados ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Íbamos a encontrarla, eso estaba más que claro...

-Con todo el debido respeto, Profesora, creo que sería bastante útil... -Otra vez fue interrumpido por la canosa mujer.

-Escúchenme, todos ustedes, con atención. Vamos a encontrarla y a traerla sana y salva, pero no podrá ser hecho por usted, señor Potter.

-¿Y cómo piensa...

-Porque sé quiénes tienen que buscarla. Es una antigua profecía.

¿Una profecía? Oh, no. Nada bueno pasa con las profecías... Mi expresión debió haber sido de reconocimiento, porque la directora siguió.

-Sí, Di Angelo, como las profecías de su Oráculo.

Harry se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, Ginny lo acompañó.

-¿De qué profecía estamos hablando? -Preguntó la pelirroja con fingida calma.

La directora apretó los labios y buscó en los cajones de un antiguo mueble del otro lado del despacho, hasta dar con un rollo de pergamino.

-Apareció en mi escritorio hace unos años, exactamente el día del cumpleaños de Lily. Está escrito en griego antigüo, un idioma que no se me da muy fácil. Di Angelo, léelo tú.

Me entregó el rollo y lo tomé con la mano algo temblorosa. Comencé a leer.

"_La que cuenta con la cálida bendición se perderá._

_El príncipe, el león y la serpiente buscarán._

_Donde un alma no haya tocado aún lo más profundo del noreste._

_La culpable librará con su sangre celeste."_

Todos me miraron sin decir nada. Nadie habló hasta que James rompió el silencio.

-Pero Lily no fue bendecida ni nada por el estilo, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Ginny se mordió el labio, compartió una mirada con su esposo y contestó.

-En realidad, cuando nació, una niña vino a visitarme a mi habitación en San Mungo. Estaba agotada, así que pensé que me lo había imaginado. Pero al parecer... -Harry la invitó a seguir con la mirada, acariciándole la espalda suavemente.- Se acercó, murmuró algo en un idioma que no reconocí y besó a Lily en la frente. Luego me sonrió tranquilamente, y simplemente se fue.

-¿Cómo era la niña? -Pregunté, estaba seguro de que había sido una diosa. Me extrañaba lo de que haya sido una niña, ¿Tal vez Artemisa...?

-Era bonita, con cabello castaño y, lo más extraño de todo, ojos brillantes, como de fuego.

-¿Y no gritaste? Es decir, ¿No le dijiste a nadie? -Preguntó James.

-No, cuando entró todo se sentía tan tranquilo, tan cómodo... Recordé la Madriguera como cuando era joven, con todos mis hermanos... -Sonrió melancólicamente.

-Así que Lily sí cuenta con una bendición. -Dijo Albus, hablando por primera vez desde que habían entrado. Ginny asintió lentamente.

-Dice que "El príncipe, el león y la serpiente la buscarán". ¿Quiénes son? -Preguntó James.

Tuve una extraña sensación y supe que estaba en lo correcto cuando lo miré y contesté.

-Somos Albus, tú y yo. Tú eres un Gryffindor, o sea que eres el león. Albus es un Slytherin, una serpiente.

-¿Y tú eres un príncipe? -Preguntó alzando una ceja. Asentí gravemente.

-¿Príncipe de qué? -Interrogó Albus, estrechando los ojos.

Compartí una mirada con McGonagall y los Potter, ¿Debía explicarles lo que era? La directora asintió levemente.

-Príncipe del Inframundo.

Los dos hermanos me miraron confundidos.

-¿Quién eres? -Preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Sonreí sarcásticamente ante la coincidencia, su hermana me había preguntado lo mismo hacía unas horas.

-Soy Nico Di Angelo. Hijo de Hades, Príncipe del Inframundo, Rey de los Fantasmas.

James parecía que iba a explotar de la confusión, pero Albus me miró suspicazmente.

-¿Hades no es un dios de la mitología griega?

Asentí, invitándolo a seguir.

-¿Si eres su hijo... Significa que los dioses griegos son reales? ¿Eres un semidios?

Asentí nuevamente, sorprendido ante la capacidad de aceptación del muchacho.

-Es algo que queremos mantener en secreto, así que no le digan a nadie, ¿Entendido? -Dijo severamente McGonagall. James y Albus asintieron.

-Espera, mamá, papá, ¿Ya lo sabían? -Preguntó James con la traición pintada en la cara.

-Hemos sido informados hace unos años, cuando Lily empezó las clases. -Confesó Ginny.

-¿Y no nos lo dijeron?

-No podíamos, James, lo siento.

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero McGonagall se incorporó.

-Con todo el debido respeto, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Los tres deben partir cuanto antes.

-¿Pero, hacia dónde? Lo único que menciona la profesía es el lugar "donde un alma no haya tocado aún lo más profundo del noreste". -Preguntó el interrumpido, algo molesto.

-Al noreste del castillo está el Bosque Prohíbido, ¿Pero no lo han explorado totalmente ya? -Dedujo Albus.

McGonagall negó con la cabeza.

-No del todo, no. En cierto punto, algo detiene a los exploradores de seguir avanzando. Muchos lo describen como una mal presentimiento.

-Y nosotros tenemos que ir allí, genial. -Murmuré.

Ginny nos miró con preocupación, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-¿Y deben ir los tres solos? ¿No es peligroso?

-Claro que es peligroso, pero la profecía dice que deben ir ellos. -Dijo con pesar la directora.

-En realidad, es tradición que los semidioses vayamos en búsquedas de a tres. Es porque si somos más, los monstruos se alertarían demasiado de nuestra presencia y no queremos eso. Dicen que tenemos un olor muy fuerte...

-¿Hay monstruos que los HUELEN? -Preguntó asombrado James. Le dediqué una mirada fría. Era un momento serio, ¿Realmente necesitaba hacer esas preguntas?

McGonagall sacudió la cabeza, exasperada.

-Prepárense, les daré una carpa para que puedan estar cómodos a la noche. ¿James, sabes algún hechizo protector?

Él asintió. Todos lo miraron asombrados, por lo visto esos hechizos no eran muy fáciles. Simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces, ustedes dos -Señaló a los hermanos Potter.- Busquen las cosas que crean necesarias. Potter, tú y Ginevra pueden acompañarlos. Di Angelo, quédate un momento, necesito darte algo.

Los cuatro salieron por la puerta, McGonagall me puso una pequeña bolsa de lona en las manos. La abrí para ver lo que tenía dentro: Unos cuadrados de ambrosía y lo que supuse era una botellita de néctar. La miré alzando una ceja.

-Me los entregaron cuando me informaron sobre tu posible visita. Y esto... -Me entregó una mochila no demasiado grande.- Es para que lleves tus cosas cómodamente, está hechizada, así que pueden entrar todas tus pertenencias cómodamente.

Asentí. Salí del despacho y corrí hacia mi habitación, que estaba totalmente vacía. Me puse la ropa que tenía el día que me metí en todo este lío, unos jeans negros, una oscura camiseta, mi chaqueta de aviador y desgastadas pero cómodas zapatillas. Coloqué mi espada de hierro estigio en mi cinturón.

Nos reunimos todos en los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Faltaba poco para el amanecer, así que el cielo no era tan oscuro. Ginny estaba abrazando a James y Harry hablaba con Albus. McGonagall miraba la escena con pena.

-Cuídense mucho, por favor. -Pidió la pelirroja.

-Lo haremos. -Dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo. Fue extraño.

James me miró impresionado.

-¿Tienes una espada? Genial.

Albus rodó los ojos, yo simplemente asentí. Los tres entramos en el bosque, James y Albus con las varitas a mano, listos para recibir un ataque en cualquier momento.

* * *

**No saben lo que me costó escribir la profecía, pero creo que al final quedó bastante bien. No se preocupen, varias de las cosas que quedaron sueltas se van a explicar en el próximo POV de Nico.**

**¿Ya saben qué diosa bendijo a Lily? ¿Tienen alguna idea? ¡Dejen una review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueeeeeeeno, este capítulo salió bastante corto, pero me esforcé mucho en escribirlo. Hace un rato subí uno largo, así que espero que lo compense. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**POV Lily**

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, una gota cae en un charco a mi izquierda. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, otra gota. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, otra más. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, ya perdí la cuenta de las gotas que oí caer.

Ese sonido constante era lo único que parecía real desde que había despertado.

Por un momento creí que estaba ciega, ya que tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no lograba ver nada. Estuve minutos observando la infinita oscuridad hasta que pude vislumbrar unas sombras, pero eso es todo. Hacía horas, quizá días, que no veía la luz del sol. En realidad, no lo sabía, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba tirada en el piso, con las muñecas encadenadas a la pared, en una posición sumamente incómoda. Mis pies estaban amarrados por los tobillos por lo que se sentía como una gruesa soga. Algo que me impedía abrir la boca, también. Una tela gruesa, que bien podría ser cuero, no me dejaba gritar por ayuda.

No es como si creyera que gritar resolvería algo.

Me palpitaba un lado de la cabeza, también me escuecía sobre la ceja izquierda, como si tuviera una pequeña herida abierta. Mis muñecas ardían por las marcas que la fricción contra las muñequeras de hierro dejaron en ellas.

Tenía hambre, mi estómago gruñía en protesta por su falta de alimento.

Traté de distraerme pensando en quién me hizo esto, y por qué, pero no funcionó. No lloré, nunca lloro, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta provocado por el pánico que empezaba a tener.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Otra gota.

Cientos de veces conté hasta cuatro, esperando el goteo, todo sea para concentrarme en algo.

Lo último que recuerdo de antes de despertar en este horrible pozo es una voz desconocida, un rayo de luz, Nico gritando mi nombre.

Nico.

¿Estaría bien? Si lo estaba, ¿Me estaría buscando? ¿Le habría dicho a alguien lo que vio?

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. No escuché la gota caer.

Una puerta se abrió en frente mío. La luz que entró, aunque suave, me encandiló por unos momentos, apenas logré distinguir la figura que se acercó hacia mí.

Se acuclilló a mi lado. No lograba distinguir sus razgos, todavía estaba cegada y la luz, después de todo, no era suficiente como para verlos.

Me acarició el cabello suavemente y me estremecí involuntariamente.

-Qué bonita eres, Lily. Muy, muy bonita...

Me tocó la mejilla, pasando los dedos por la banda que cubría mi boca. _Tengo que ser valiente, no puedo acobardarme. _Respiré lentamente, intentando calmarme.

-¿No me puedes contestar, no es así? Vamos a ver, linda, si así estás más cómoda.

Desató la tela que me impedía hablar lentamente.

No podía mostrar debilidad, no iba a dejar que se aprovechara del temor que me invadía totalmente. Debía ser firme.

Traté de darle una mirada asesina, pero pasó su boca por detrás de mi oreja y gemí suavemente, realmente estaba aterrada.

Buen intento.

-Oh, querida, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Trece. Casi catorce.

La voz se me quebró un poco. _Maldición. _El secuestrador chasqueó la lengua.

-No es legal que haga nada contigo, ¿No? Prácticamente te duplico la edad...

Lo dijo lentamente, susurrando en mi oído. Junté toda la valentía que pude y aparté mi cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me tienes aquí?

Comenzó a acariciarme el cuello.

-No fue mi idea, te lo aseguro, sólo sigo órdenes.

-¿Por qué alguien querría secuestrarme?

-Porque eres especial.

Metió su cara en mi cuello, lamiéndolo de manera repugnante. Por primera vez sentí los ojos húmedos, llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir. Me mordí el labio para evitar que se me escapara un sollozo.

Tenía miedo.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello, lamiéndolo de vez en cuando, desde la oreja hacia abajo, a lo largo de la clavícula y hacia arriba otra vez. Empecé a temblar, era tan asqueroso, tan horrible. Y no podía hacer nada, intenté apartarme, pero él tomó mis hombros, inmovilizándome.

-Por favor... -Rogué con voz temblorosa, con las mejillas húmedas, llenas de lágrimas silenciosas.

Paró, se separó y rió. Rió. No podía entender cómo un ser humano podría disfrutar de hacer sufrir a otros así.

-Creí que te gustaba, Lily. Acostúmbrate, porque vamos a pasar mucho tiempo de calidad juntos.

Casi podía verlo sonriendo cruelmente.

Se incorporó y trajo algo de la puerta, parecía una bandeja.

-Ahora, abre la boca, debes comer. No te preocupes, es sólo sopa.

Me metió la cuchara medio a la fuerza. Realmente era sopa, una bastante insípida, pero era algo. Siguió alimentándome durante un rato, de vez en cuando acariciándome o diciéndome lo hermosa que era. A la sopa le siguió un pedazo de pan, que comí a mordizcos, y un vaso de agua.

-¿Cómo hago si debo ir al baño?

Se me escapó, no quería preguntarle.

-Me avisas y te desencadeno, sólo mientras haces lo tuyo. En la esquina de la derecha hay un inodoro. No es muy lujoso, pero sirve. Y no lo olvides, preciosa, estoy justo detrás de esa puerta.

Se levantó y abandonó el lugar, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Me permití llorar. Lloré como cuando era una niña, como la vez que James había cortado el cabello de una de mis muñecas preferidas. Dejé que todo el temor, la vergüenza, todo lo que sentía, se liberara por medio de aquel llanto. Rogué que alguien me rescatara, incluso llamé a todo el que se me ocurría entre sollozos. Comencé llamando a mi mamá, luego a mi papá, llamé a todos mis tíos y primos, grité el nombre de mis hermanos. También sollocé el nombre de Nico. Una y otra vez, no tenía idea de por qué, pero sabía que él podría salvarme. Mi príncipe oscuro, él me salvaría.

Nunca había soñado con príncipes, o con cualquiera que me salvara, en realidad. Pero me sentía tan vulnerable, tan sola...

Lloré hasta quedarme dormida de puro cansancio. Y soñé.

Podía ver a Nico. Él, escoltado por mis hermanos, avanzaba por un bosque con árboles inmensos, mirando hacia todos lados, en estado de alerta. Mantenía constantemente la mano en la empuñadura de una espada negra como su cabello, como sus ojos. James y Albus caminaban de la misma forma, varita en mano.

-Ya es tarde, deberíamos intentar dormir unas horas antes de continuar. Llevamos más de un día caminando.

James dejó de caminar, señalando una zona sin muchos árboles, lo suficientemente grande como para poner una pequeña carpa allí.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. -Murmuró Albus, refregándose los ojos.

Nico apretó los labios, indeciso.

-James, ¿Puedes hacer esos hechizos protectores de los que habló McGonagall?

El aludido asintió, acomodándose las gafas.

-Albus, ve armando la tienda. Toma.

Le entregó una bolsa de lona y comenzó a murmurar hechizos, haciendo un círculo.

La visión se disolvió y me encontré con una niña sentada al lado de una pequeña fogata. Era bonita, tenía un aura poderosa, aún más que la de Nico, pero diferente. Me sentí segura por primera vez en horas. Vestía una simple túnica marrón, sus cabellos eran castaños, y sus ojos... Sus ojos eran de fuego, literalmente. Me sonrió serenamente, haciéndome sentir como en casa.

-Aguanta, mi pequeña, resiste, todo pronto terminará.

Me dedicó otra pequeña sonrisa y todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo.

* * *

**Lo juro, me siento terrible por Lily. El próximo capítulo va a ser del largo normal, sino es que un poco más extenso. Ya prácticamente dije quién le dio su bendición, ahora la pregunta es ¿Por qué? **

**Espero que les haya gustado, ¿Ideas? ¿Consejos? ¿Críticas? ¡Dejen una review! Muchas gracias por las que ya escribieron, las leo todas, pero normalmente no sé qué contestar :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**POV Nico**

Podía verla, no muy bien, estaba oscuro. Pero la tenía a un metro. Estaba llorando silenciosamente, sacudiéndose de vez en cuando.

Sabía que estaba soñando, pero aún así intenté llegar a ella, gritando su nombre, para que supiera que no estaba sola. Pero eso era mentira. Todavía no habíamos llegado a la zona inexplorada del bosque, calculamos que estaba a varios días de caminata.

La observé llorar, estaba lastimada y encadenada a la pared. Una creciente ira hacia el que le había hecho eso me invadió por completo. Iba a destruirlo.

La puerta se abrió y en ese momento desperté, bañado en sudor frío.

Todavía era temprano, James y Albus seguían durmiendo. No podíamos permitirnos tardar días en llegar a Lily, estaba en peligro.

Silenciosamente me levanté de la cama, me cambié y salí de la tienda. Desde afuera no se veía como nada extraordinario, pero por dentro parecía un pequeño departamento.

Ya prácticamente no se veía el cielo, una oscuridad constante nos cubría, lo que no mejoraba el ánimo para nada. Caminé en línea recta unos diez minutos, escuchando ruidos extraños a mi alrededor.

Suspirando, intenté concentrarme. Debía dominar perfectamente los viajes sombras, si podía, llevaría a James y a Albus conmigo y tardaríamos mucho menos.

Recordé los consejos de mi padre, los que tan secamente había dicho antes de decirme qué hacer si fallaba y desaparecer. _Concéntrate en tu destino_. Imaginé la tienda. _No imagines que estás allí, convéncete a ti mismo de que ya llegaste, y cuando sientas que es el momento, déjate llevar._

Eso fue más difícil. Cerré los ojos y traté de ubicarme, pensando. _Hay un ligero olor a gato, se escuchan los ligeros ronquidos de James y a Albus removiéndose en su cama. Estoy donde las camas, a los pies de la mía._ Visualicé la escena y comencé a sentir que me separaba. No era una sensación cómoda, al contrario, la primera vez que había viajado, me dio un ataque de pánico. Cada célula de mi cuerpo se desintegró, mezclándose con las sombras de a mi alrededor. Era incorpóreo, no sentía nada, absolutamente nada. Seguí visualizando mi destino y sentí que era el momento. Una familiar sensación de mareo y vértigo me inundó. No fue como la vez que lo intenté en Hogwarts, resultó mucho más fácil, más fácil incluso que cuando no estaba atrapado en el país. Sentí que mi cuerpo era sólido otra vez y abrí los ojos. Seguía en el bosque, totalmente perdido. Mascullé una maldición y lo intenté de nuevo.

Volví a murmurarme dónde estaba, como si fuera un mantra. Me fundí con las sombras y volví a viajar.

Un grito me sobresaltó.

-¡MERLÍN, NICO! ¿QUÉ FUE ESO?

Estaba encima de James, aplastándolo. Fallé por unos metros, pero había llegado a donde quería. Sonreí y salté de la cama. Albus se estaba refregando los ojos, riendo, y el castaño todavía respiraba pesadamente por el susto.

-Lo siento, la idea era aparecer allí. -Expliqué, señalando hacia el punto que había visualizado.

-¿Ya sabes aparecerte? ¿No eres muy pequeño para eso? -Preguntó James alzando una ceja.

-¿Pequeño? Creo que deberías recordar quién lleva una espada y quién un palo de madera. -Respondí algo cabreado, no me gustaba que me dijeran pequeño. Él parecía ofendido, pero no respondió. -Y sí, puedo aparecerme. En realidad, se llama viaje sombra, creo que no es lo mismo.

-¿Puedes llevarnos contigo? James es un inútil, aún no pasó el examen. -Se burló Albus, levantándose y comenzando a sacarse el pijama para ponerse otra ropa.

El aludido rodó los ojos.

-Simplemente no me gusta la sensación, papá me entiende. Además, no es posible aparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Ya, pero el que se llevó a Lily lo hizo. Nico también. Tal vez ni siquiera seguimos en los terrenos del colegio. -Argumentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Antes de que James pudiera abrir la boca, los corté a ambos.

-Puedo llevarlos, pero nos ahorraría sólo unas horas, si viajo distancias muy largas termino extremadamente agotado.

-No hay problema. ¿Desayunamos y seguimos, entonces? -Preguntó James, frotándose el estómago. Albus y yo rodamos los ojos, pero buscamos algo para comer.

* * *

Ya habían guardado la tienda, así que era hora de viajar. Me aferré a sus codos con fuerza, concentrándome en unos kilómetros más adentro. Funcionó, pero casi me desmayo cuando aparecimos de nuevo. James y Albus se apresuraron en sostenerme.

-Nico, ¿Estás bien? Merlín, fue horrible. -Comentó Albus con una mueca.

-No es tan diferente a la aparición, pero es algo extraño, como más oscuro... -Dijo James.

-Sí, estoy bien, no es nada... Necesitamos seguir... Dame uno de los cuadraditos de masa que hay en una bolsita en mi mochila. -Murmuré, tratando de mantenerme consciente.

James se apresuró a por la ambrosía y me dio un poco. Lo dejé en mi boca, masticándolo lentamente. Sabía a los cannoli especiales que mi madre preparaba en los cumpleaños, podía sentir la crujiente masa frita y el requesón dulce de relleno. Era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de María Di Angelo. Cerré los ojos, nostálgico..

Cuando los abrí de nuevo ya me sentía mucho más despierto, lo primero que vi fue a James con la nariz metida en la pequeña bolsa de lona.

-¿Esto es amortentia?

Fruncí el ceño, no sabía de qué hablaba.

-No, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque huele genial.

Albus alzó una ceja y le sacó la bolsa, para olerlo él mismo.

-Tiene razón.

Casi río. Casi.

-Es ambrosía, el líquido es néctar. Es la comida de los dioses, no les recomiendo probarlo, si comen aunque sea un poco pueden quemarse vivos. Literalmente.

Me entregó la bolsita con cuidado, pero seguía con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué huele tan bien? Y ¿Por qué no podemos probarlo y tú sí?

-Huele y sabe al mejor recuerdo que tengas, algo que te haga sentir mejor... Es difícil de explicar. Y puedo comer, pero sólo un poco, si como de más también puedo explotar.

Comenzamos a caminar nuevamente.

-¿Cómo es ser hijo de un dios? -Preguntó James, pensativo.

-¿La verdad? No es para nada genial. Todo el tiempo monstruos te persiguen, intentando matarte. La mayoría de nosotros no llega a la edad adulta. Además, tu padre divino difícilmente te habla más de un par de veces en tu vida, si tienes suerte.

-¿Te persiguen por tu olor, no? Eso dijiste...

-Sí, y no, antes de que lo preguntes, no sé cómo huelo. -Corté la conversación.

Caminamos un rato en silencio, hasta que escuché un ruido. Me di vuelta rápidamente, apuntando a la dirección de donde vino, alertando a los otros. Se escucharon siseos, como si un par de serpientes nos estuvieran vigilando.

Repentinamente una bola de fuego incendió la rama de un árbol a nuestra izquierda.

-¡Vamos!

Los apuré y nos escondimos detrás de un tronco bastante grueso. Al estar tan profundo en el bosque, los árboles tenían metros de diámetro.

Los siseos se acercaban, acompañados de unos pasos. No podíamos escapar, tendríamos que enfrentarlo.

Les hice señas para que guardaran silencio, listo para cortar por la mitad cualquier monstruo que se acercara.

En cuanto llegó hacia nuestro escondite, corté tres de sus cabezas.

Espera.

¿Tres de sus cabezas? Oh, Styx.

¡Era una maldita hidra y yo corté tres de sus cabezas! Ahora no tendría cinco, sino once.

Salimos corriendo, mirando de reojo cómo dos cabezas crecían de cada muñón.

-¿Qué es eso? -Gritó horrorizado James.

-¡Hidra! -Nos escondí de nuevo, intentando recordar qué era lo que había que hacer con esos monstruos... Un chorro de ácido dejó humeando el árbol de al lado, seguido de otra bola de fuego.

-¡FUEGO! -Grité. James y Albus me miraron sin entender.- ¿Pueden hacer fuego con sus varitas, verdad? Es la única forma de vencerle, quémenlo y ya está.

Asintieron, decididos. Albus contó hasta tres y cada uno se asomó de un lado del árbol, gritando a coro.

-_¡Incendio!_

Una luz naranja llenó la oscuridad y la hidra estaba en llamas. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que, con un grito de agonía, se convirtió en cenizas.

Suspiré, aún sintiendo la adrenalina. Noté que el polvo volvía a juntarse, así que me aseguré de esparcirlo bien antes de seguir la caminata. Extraño, normalmente el polvo simplemente se esparcía, y los monstruos no volvían hasta dentro de años, cientos, si uno tenía suerte.

-¿Acostumbras a luchar con monstruos así a diario? -Preguntó Albus, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, hay muchos peores. Es más, me estaba preguntando por qué no nos había atacado ninguna criatura, siendo este el "Bosque Prohibido".

-También pensé en eso. -Albus frunció el ceño, pensativo.- Siempre nos dijeron lo peligroso que es el lugar, que nunca debíamos entrar sólos o desarmados.

-Es como si alguien o algo nos estuviera protegiendo. -Añadió James.

Asentí, no muy convencido. ¿Quién nos protegería? ¿Y por qué?

-Nico, estaba pensando... Si es peligroso que comas mucha ambrosía, y los viajes te cansan mucho, ¿No sería mejor avanzar todo lo que podamos caminando y luego viajamos unos kilómetros más?

Tenía sentido, tal vez no podría viajar tanto, ya que estaría cansado, pero caminaríamos más rápido, también.

-Podemos intentarlo.

Caminamos en silencio un poco más, hasta que James lo rompió.

-¿Qué piensan de eso de la profecía?

-Las profecías no son exactas, lo mejor es intentar no comprenderlas o cambiarlas. -Aconsejé.

-Sí, pero, ¿Qué hay con esa línea, la de "la culpable librará con su sangre celeste"? ¿Quién tiene la sangre celeste?

-No tengo idea. Puede ser alguien con sangre de color celeste, o puede que no, puede que simplemente sea una metáfora o algo. -Expliqué secamente.

-Y eso de que Lily fue bendecida por una niña de ojos de fuego... Es espeluznante.

No dije nada, al escuchar su nombre volví a pensar en sus cálidos ojos avellana, en su rebelde cabello pelirrojo, que no había tocado, pero que parecía suave... _Basta, Di Angelo, concéntrate. No puedes ser cursi. Simplemente, no. _Esos pensamientos no podían ser míos.

-¿... Así que tienes alguna idea? -James estaba hablando, pero no le había prestado atención.

-¿Uh? Lo siento, estaba pensando... En algo.

-Si tienes alguna idea de quién pudo haberla bendecido. Seguro era una diosa, ¿No?

-Es posible. Hay diosas que toman la forma de niñas, pero la única que se me ocurre ahora es Artemisa, que no tiene ojos como fuego.

-Artemisa es la niña eterna, una de increíble belleza y fortaleza, o por lo menos así la describen... -Dijo Albus.

Asentí.

-También es la diosa que más odia a los hombres, así que yo tendría cuidado.

Albus se ruborizó.

-Yo no me refería... Sólo corroboraba...

-¿Por qué odia a los hombres? -Preguntó James con curiosidad.

-Porque es una diosa virgen. Ella y sus cazadores juraron no enamorarse de ningún hombre, así que suelen repelerlos.

-¿Sus cazadoras?

-Un grupo de niñas inmortales que la acompañan a cazar por miles de años, hasta que mueren en combate.

-¿Crees que Lily se convertirá en una cazadora? -Preguntó algo preocupado Albus.

-No lo creo, no parece del tipo que aceptaría no tener citas por toda la eternidad. -Respondí sarcásticamente.

James chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Lily? Para nada. Que yo sepa, sólo le gustó un niño en toda su vida, y tenía unos nueve años. Nunca acepta salir con nadie y devuelve todos los regalos que le mandan.

-¿Es así de popular? -Pregunté con curiosidad. Era bonita, pero no parecía famosa ni nada por el estilo.

Albus y James compartieron una mirada.

-Nuestro padre, cuando apenas tenía un año, sobrevivió a una de las maldiciones imperdonables, una a la que nadie, y me refiero a nadie, consiguió salir con vida. Este hechicero, Voldemort, mató a muchas personas junto a sus seguidores. La historia es larga, resumiendo, luego de haberlo enfrentado un par de veces, papá destruyó todos sus horrocruxes (objetos con pedazos de su alma, no podía morir totalmente si no se los destruía primero) junto con la ayuda de tío Ron y tía Hermione. En una batalla final, papá lo mató. Muchos de sus seguidores huyeron al extranjero, otros se arrepintieron y pidieron disculpas. Algunos estaban bajo una maldición que los controlaba, así que realmente no tenían culpa de nada. Por eso todos los Potter-Weasley somos conocidos, por nuestros padres. -Explicó Albus, un poco avergonzado al final.

-Conocía a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos, pero no sabía quién lo había matado. -Dije, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Cómo es que los conocías?

-Bueno, todo el mundo muere en algún momento, ¿No?

Sonreí enigmáticamente y seguimos caminando. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero, por primera vez en años, me sentía cómodo con compañía humana viva. No me miraban mal o evadían por ser el hijo del dios de los muertos, al contrario, me trataban como muy pocos lo hacían, como a un... _Amigo_.

Y puede que tal vez, en el fondo, quisiera considerarlos mis amigos, también.

* * *

**Bueno, en el próximo POV de Nico me voy a centrar más en sus sentimientos, sus emociones. No creo que repele a todos por gusto, porque "como es un hijo de Hades, es normal que no quiera a nadie". Opino que secretamente también busca ser aceptado, ser querido, pero no lo logra gracias a los prejuicios que conlleva ser hijo de su padre.**

**¿Dudas, opiniones, ideas, críticas? ¡Deja una review, por amor a Hestia! Sí, la diosa que dio su bendición a Lily fue Hestia, como ya adivinaron. **

**Sé que para muchos no es nada, pero llegar a las 10 reviews para mí en su logro, ¡Muchas gracias!**


	9. Chapter 9

**POV Lily**

-Buenos días, preciosa. Es hora del desayuno. -Dijo mi encarcelario, y gruñí en respuesta. La noche había llorado, me había permitido ser miserable, tener miedo. Pero ya no.

-¿Estás de mal humor? -Chasqueó la lengua.- Yo podría mejorarlo...

Se acercó peligrosamente, besando mi sien. Las náuseas regresaron.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Él rió.

-Puedes llamarme Joshua, pero no voy a decirte más que eso.

-¿Por qué me tienen aquí?

-Dije que no voy a decirte más que eso, no preguntes nada... -Su aterciopelada voz flaqueó un poco, tomó un mechón de mi cabello y comenzó a jugar con él.

-¿Pero por qué soy especial? ¿Van a matarme? -Insistí. Joshua gruñó.

-He dicho que no preguntes. -Su voz se endureció sorprendentemente.

-¿Qué van a hacer conmigo? -Presioné. Gran error. Me pegó una cachetada tan fuerte que vi estrellas por unos segundos. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero las contuve.

-No quiero golpearte, preciosa, pero recuerda quién está al mando aquí. -Su voz volvió a su habitual tono aterciopelado y meloso, daba más miedo que la otra.

-Muy valiente de tu parte, golpear a una niña, sin que siquiera pueda verte la cara. -Escupí. Era una Gryffindor, debía comportarme como tal. No podía lloriquear todo el tiempo.

-Oh, ya verás mi rostro, no te preocupes. Cuando comience el ritual... -Se cayó abruptamente. Dijo algo que no debía.

-¿Ritual? ¿Qué ritual? -Otro golpe. Podía sentir los moretones formándose donde me golpeó, estaba segura de que me había partido el labio.

-Sin. Preguntas. -Se levanto y sin hablarme de nuevo, salió a paso decidido de la habitación.

Iban a utilizarme para un ritual. ¿Para qué? ¿Tendría que matarme? ¿Sería tan salvaje como para realizar sacrificios humanos? Realmente esperaba que no, pero no parecía una idea tan descabellada.

Tenía que salir de aquí, pero ¿Cómo? No podía despegar mis manos de la pared, ya casi no sentía los brazos por tenerlos sobre mi cabeza. Era imposible conseguir liberarlas, el único momento en el que me podía parar era cuando iba al baño. Espera, ¡Cuando iba al baño! Podía romper el inodoro o conseguir algo de por ahí y noquear a Joshua, entonces podría tomar el juego de llaves que siempre oía cuando entraba y escapar del lugar.

Respasé el plan cientos de veces. Sólo había ido al baño dos veces desde que había despertado cautiva, así que no sería raro pedir ir. Él me soltaría y, en la oscuridad, no se notaría cuando desate mis piernas. Si tardaba podía decir que tenía problemas para ir. En un momento preciso, rompería la taza del inodoro o tomaría el escombro más cercano y le daría a Joshua en la cabeza antes de que pueda reaccionar. Finalmente sacaría las llaves de su cinturón y escaparía. Ojalá no hayan más personas en este lugar.

Esperé unos minutos más, convenciéndome a mí misma de que era una buena idea, y llamé.

-¡Tengo que ir al baño!

La puerta se abrió y Joshua entró lentamente, como siempre.

-¿Estamos de mejor humor ahora? -Podría asegurar que estaba sonriendo. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba como no había odiado a nadie en toda mi vida.

-Sí... ¿Puedo ir? No me siento bien. -Pregunté fingiendo que intentaba ocultar la vergüenza. Se acuclilló a mi lado y me besó el cuello antes de dejarme ir. Me frote las muñecas, las tenía peladas y con heridas abiertas.

-No tardes, preciosa. Y recuerda, estoy justo aquí. -Murmuré una afirmación y fui hacia la esquina donde estaba el precario inodoro, dando saltitos, ya que aún tenía las piernas amarradas. Me senté en él e intenté desatar la soga que unía mis tobillos. No pude. Comencé a entrar en pánico, pero tanteando en la oscuridad encontré algo parecido a una vieja botella de vidrio, aparentemente vacía. La rompí contra el piso, estremeciéndome por el ruido.

-¡Lo siento, no lo vi! ¡Enserio lo siento! -Lo dije con toda la desesperación posible, lo que no fue muy difícil. Lo escuché gruñir.

-No importa, pero apresúrate. Planeo quedarme contigo un rato.

Con uno de los pedazos de vidrio corté la gruesa soga, recibiendo unos pequeños cortes en las manos. No me importaba, ya podía caminar libremente. Seguí tanteando el suelo, sin preocuparme por ser vista, ya que estaba muy oscuro. Mi mano tocó algo poroso, duro. Lo levanté y era un ladrillo, casi lloro de la felicidad. Iba a ser mucho mas fácil noquearlo con un ladrillo que con el cuello de una botella con unos cuantos bordes filosos.

Respiré profundo, sujeté el ladrillo con fuerza en mi mano derecha y el cuello de la botella en la izquierda. Me sería útil algo que cortara.

Caminé lentamentamente hacia donde se encontraba mi secuestrador, escondiendo las manos en mi espalda.

-No me siento bien, creo que... -Fingí perder el equilibrio, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarme. Joshua se acercó, sujetándome bruscamente del brazo, haciéndome doler.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, hermosa. Incorpórate. -Su voz estaba peligrosamente tranquila. Me llevaba más de una cabeza y aunque no era muy corpulento, sin duda era fuerte.

-Lo siento... -Me incorporé y lo más rápidamente que pude le di un golpe en la cara con el ladrillo. Escuché que algo se rompió, posiblemente la nariz.

-¡Hija de puta! -Gritó y me estremecí, intentando golpearlo de nuevo, esta vez en la sien. Justo cuando iba a impactar, frenó mi brazo, tomándolo por la muñeca. Me golpeó en la mandíbula, aturdiéndome por unos momentos, los suficientes como para apretarme contra él, impidiéndome golpearlo de nuevo con el ladrillo. Logré escurrirme lo suficiente como para clavarle el cuello de la botella, que tenía algunas partes puntiagudas, en el estómago. Nunca había dañado así a nadie, pero en esos momentos no me importaba nada.

Joshua gruñó y me golpeó de nuevo, tan fuerte que me tiró al suelo.

-¿Cómo... Te atreves...? -Respiraba pesadamente, inclinado, seguramente apretándose donde lo había apuñalado.

Me levanté como pude, aún aturdida empuñando lo que quedaba de la botella como si fuera un verdadero arma. Él avanzaba, yo retrocedía, cada vez con más pánico. No lo había noqueado, ahora estaba enfurecido.

-¿En qué pensabas? ¿Que podrías tener una oportunidad en contra mía? No seas estúpida, niña, te creía inteligente.

Llegué hasta la pared, apoyándome contra ella. Joshua seguía caminando.

-Vas a pagarlo, Lily. No te preocupes, seré amable. -Usaba un tono tan cruel, tan perverso y retorcido que me estremecí. Todavía estaba algo aturdida por el golpe. Parecía ignorar la sangre que le salía del vientre completamente. Me aplastó contra la pared con su cuerpo, dificultándome respirar.

Se inclinó y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que la vez anterior. Me besaba el cuello, la clavícula, lamiendo de vez en cuando. Dejaba una sustancia pegajosa y caliente por allí donde tocaba. Sentía náuseas.

Puso sus manos detras de mi espalda, bajándolas hasta tocar mi trasero. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, casi no las podía contener. Lo único que sentía era mi cuerpo siendo aplastado, sus manos donde no debían, su olor a cigarrillos y polvo. Todo era tan repugnante.

-No me hagas nada... -Rogué, sabiendo que era en vano.

Me tomó la cara con las manos, haciendo que lo mire directamente, aunque apenas podía distinguir algunos de sus razgos.

-No puedes hacer nada para detenerme. Eres mía, Lily Potter.

Yo no era suya, no podía serlo. Él me había secuestrado, me había golpeado, me manoseó, ¿Y ahora decía que era suya?

Todo este tiempo había tenido miedo, pánico de lo que podría hacerme. Había llorado, sollozando el nombre de mis padres, gritando, rogando por ayuda a mis hermanos, a Albus y a James. Incluso deseé que Nico me salvara.

Pero no podía ser. Estaba sola. Tal vez ni siquiera me estaban buscando. El pensar eso me produjo un dolor terrible, pero era posible ¿No es así? Ya no importaba. Este enfermo iba a hacerme lo que él quisiera, y nadie estaba aquí para ayudarme. Estaba completamente sola, sólo me tenía a mí.

Todo el miedo, la angustia, la frustación, todos esos sentimientos que habían estado carcomiéndome esos últimos días se convirtieron en enojo. Enojo con Joshua, por haberme hecho todo lo que hizo. Enojo conmigo misma, por habérselo permitido.

También otro sentimiento creció en mi interior: Odio. Lo odiaba tanto, más que a cualquier persona en el mundo.

El enojo y el odio me llenaron, renovando mis fuerzas. Ya no me sentía débil o aturdida, mi mente nunca había estado tan clara.

Sentí que algo tibio me recorría el cuerpo, estaba segura de que podía contra él. Lo miré directo a los ojos, y me sorprendí cuando realmente podía verle la cara.

Su nariz aguileña estaba torcida y chorreaba sangre. Tenía el cabello marrón opaco sucio y despeinado. Sus ojos, marrones también, estaban muy abiertos, las pupilas eran sólo un minúsculo punto negro en el centro del iris.

-¿Q-qué haces? -Balbuceó, retrocediendo un paso.

Podía ver todo claramente, desde su sucia ropa oscura hasta el lugar donde había estado cautiva esos útlimos días. No era muy grande, el techo era más bien bajo, las paredes eran de piedra.

Veía todo como si tuviera unas linternas detrás mío. Me miré los brazos, todos magullados y cortados. Parecían bañados en una tenue luz cobriza, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo.

El lugar había sido frío, hasta casi el punto de hacerme temblar, pero ahora estaba cálido. El rancio olor a agua podrida ya no estaba, había sido reemplazado por el aroma de casa. Era difícil de explicar, pero olía exactamente como mi casa.

El odio y el enojo bajaron, me sentía segura. La sensación de calidez no amainaba.

Miré fijamente a Joshua, que estaba blanco como la cal. Avancé hacia él lentamente, justo como él había hecho.

Retrocedió, tropezándose con el ladrillo que se me había caído y cayendo al suelo. Lo alcancé y lo levanté de la camisa, con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía. Hice que me mirara a los ojos, los que por alguna razón evitaba.

Comenzó a gritar, pidiendo perdón. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero seguí haciéndolo.

Siguió rogando por perdón, pero no a mi, comprendí. A otra persona.

De repente, se calló. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y la resistencia que había estado ofreciendo se fue. Lo solté y cayó al suelo como una piedra.

No sabía si estaba muerto o vivo, no me importaba, sólo quería salir de allí a pesar de lo increíblemente cómodo que se sentía.

Di unos pasos y me mareé inmediatamente. Estaba agotada, apenas podía mantenerme consciente. Me recosté en el piso, mirando al techo, sintiendo como toda esa maravillosa fuerza me abandonaba.

Cerré los ojos y no vi nada más. Sólo oscuridad.

* * *

**Perdón por haber tardado unos días en actualizar, pero estaba escasa de imaginación.**

**No quería que Lily sea la típica chica que necesita ser rescatada, me la imagino valiente, aún con todas las inseguridades y miedos que provoca estar en una situación como la de ella.**

**Esta es el fanfic con más views y reviews que tengo, así que ¡Muchas gracias!**

**¿Alguna duda, crítica, idea, comentario? ¡Deja una review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**POV Nico**

Muerte, sufrimiento, almas torturadas y rogando por misericordia, una que no pueden obtener por toda la eternidad. Gritos desesperados, a los que a veces me unía, completaban la escena. Había estado soñando cosas por el estilo desde hacía días, una semana antes de llegar con los Potter. Mi habitual pesadilla se fundió en negro y cambió por otra mucho más horrible, más real.

-¿Qué debemos hacer ahora, mi señora? -Preguntó un hombre joven, inclinándose excesivamente para hacer una reverencia.

-Asegúrate de quebrar a la niña, tiene que estar en plena desesperación y casi demente para que todo funcione.

La mujer estaba parada magistralmente, con el negro cabello cayéndole por la espalda. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con crueldad y emoción. En su boca se asomaba una sonrisa pícara que daba escalofríos.

-¿Eso es importante para el ritual... Mi señora? -Se apresuró a completar el joven. Tendría unos veintitantos, vestía ropas oscuras y sus ojos y cabello eran castaño oscuro.

-Claro que sí, idiota. Su alma opondrá menos resistencia y facilitará las cosas. Me gustan las almas torturadas, le dan un toque extra.

El hombre se estremeció cuando la mujer posó su mirada en él.

-Parece ser bastante fuerte de espíritu... -Murmuró, bajando la mirada.

-Entonces esfuérzate más. Me estoy mostrando a ti, así que espero que pongas todo tu esfuerzo en destrozarla. Es un gran honor el que te estoy concediendo.

El joven comenzó a temblar, pero asintió, bajando aún más la cabeza.

-Espero que todo esté listo para cuando lo acordamos, Joshua.

Sonrió cruelmente de nuevo y desperté.

-¡Nico! Merlín, por fin despiertas. -Lo primero que vi fue a Albus casi encima mío, sosteniéndome por los hombros. Por detrás se asomaba James, igual de desesperado que su hermano.

Ambos estaban vistiendo sus pijamas y tenían el cabello totalmente despeinado.

-¿Qué pasó? -Pregunté sacando a Albus de mi cama.

-Comenzaste a gritar, muy fuerte. -Respondió James, haciendo una mueca.- No podíamos despertarte.

Me toqué un lado de la cara, que sentía caliente y palpitante. Lo miré con resentimiento.

-¿Y me golpearon?

Ambos se ruborizaron y apartaron la mirada. Decidí no torturarlos, después de todo, ver a alguien gritando como poseso debía ser bastante incómodo.

-Creo que sé dónde encontrarla, es sólo un presentimiento, pero es lo único que tenemos. -Comenté, cambiando de tema y levantándome para vestirme, ellos asintieron, comenzando a hacer lo mismo.

Albus estaba lleno de cortes y raspaduras, James también, además del moretón que se le estaba formando en la mejilla izquierda. Nos habíamos equivocado, nadie nos estaba ayudando. La hidra pareció haber alertado a todos los monstruos de nuestra presencia, porque no habían parado de atacarnos desde entonces.

Por suerte Albus tenía una una idea bastante amplia sobre muchos de los monstruos de su mundo, así que cuando nos atacaban podía gritar un par de datos útiles sobre cómo vencerlos.

-¿Cómo sabes a dónde tenemos que ir? -Preguntó James tímidamente, terminando de vestirse.

-Lo soñé.

Me miraron extrañados, pero no comentaron nada.

Una vez que todo estaba listo, la tienda recogida y las mochilas sobre los hombros, reanudamos la marcha.

Los árboles eran tan inmensos que bloqueaban totalmente la luz del sol, por lo que parecía de noche. Era extraño, me sentía como si me hubieran encogido y lanzado al bosque. Todo parecía más grande, sobre todo nuestra desesperación.

Podía decir que los tres estábamos preocupados. James estaba pálido, incluso el puñado de pecas que tenía en la nariz parecían haber perdido parte de su color. Sus ojos estaban cansados, producto de las escasas horas de sueño que pudo juntar.

Ninguno lo decía, pero yo notaba que les costaba dormir.

Albus tampoco se quedaba atrás. También estaba pálido, hablaba menos y se pasaba horas pensando. Lo único que parecía muy vivo eran sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Pensar en ello me recordó a Percy, que seguía desaparecido. Varias veces corroboré que seguía vivo, pero esa era la única información que tenía. Todos debían estar muertos de desesperación. Había dado una vuelta por el Campamento cuando dieron la alarma, los campistas estaban devastados, pero la que más destacaba era Annabeth. Estaba distante, pero al mismo tiempo decidida a encontrarlo.

Rachel recitó una profecía y Annabeth la siguió, buscando a un chico con un zapato. Justo cuando estaba por irme, tuve una fugaz visión de tres mestizos nuevos. Una chica, morena y con el cabello mal recortado, un tipo de rasgos latinos que incluso a esa distancia supe que debía ser un dolor de cabeza y a un rubio de ojos celestes que me resultó extrañamente familiar. Eso fue lo único que pude ver, porque segundos después había hecho por segunda vez el viaje sombra de manera correcta hacia el castillo de mi padre.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no noté que los Potter habían parado y casi termino chocándome contra la espalda de Albus.

-¿Qué sucede?

No me miraron, sino que señalaron hacia adelante. Justo enfrente nuestro había una especie de pared traslúcida, que brillaba de manera tenue en la oscuridad.

Miré hacia los lados, no parecía tener fin.

-¿Es sólida? -Preguntó Albus acercándose un paso. También avancé para examinarla.

Al no haber luz, no podíamos saber qué había del otro lado. James caminó y levantó una mano, dejándola a centímetros de aquella extraña división del bosque.

-No la toques. -Alerté tomando su brazo y bajándolo. No sabía qué era esa cosa, podría estar maldita o hacerle algo a quien la tocara.

Se escuchó un gruñido y el sonido de pisadas. Los tres nos pusimos alertas, pero nada nos atacó. Estuvimos varios minutos en la misma posición hasta que decidí volverme para seguir inspeccionando la pared.

Tal vez no era nada, podía ser un simple truco de la Niebla, y no hablo de la niebla común, me refiero a la magia que impide a los mortales ver las cosas tal y como son. A veces era tan potente que podía engañar incluso a un semidios.

Me mordí el labio, pensativo. No podía hacer un viaje sombra y aparecer del otro lado, porque estaba demasiado débil como para viajar con los otros dos. Ayer, o por lo menos, antes de dormir (al no haber luz, no estábamos muy seguros de qué hora era. Sí, fue muy inteligente el no haber traído un reloj, no me lo recuerdes) me había exigido demasiado al llevarnos y me pasé de lo que es seguro. Estuve inconsciente, sin responder, por varios minutos. Además, no sabía si podía atravesarla. Ni siquiera podía arrojar un palo o una piedra, porque si pasaba o no podía no significar nada. Esos objetos podrían atravesar las barreras invisibles de los límites del Campamento Mestizo, pero un mortal no, por ejemplo.

Escuchamos el gruñido de nuevo, seguido por varios parecidos. Más pisadas, mucho más numerosas que la última vez. Maldije por lo bajo y respiré profundo. Era hora de que tomara una decisión: Quedarnos aquí y luchar contra lo que parecían una docena de criaturas probablemente dispuestas a matar, o, rezar a los dioses y atravesar lo que sea que se haya cruzado en su camino.

Se oyó el inconfundible sonido de ramas moviéndose y quebrándose y vi una oscura y enorme figura sin forma definida, escoltada por otras parecidas. No tuve tiempo a notar ninguna característica más, porque aferré con fuerza las mochilas de James y Albus y nos empujé a los tres contra aquella misteriosa barrera.

Lo único que sentí por varios segundos, fue un absoluto y doloroso frío. Me estremecí, aún sosteniendo las mochilas de mis amig-er, _compañeros_. Permanecí con los ojos cerrados hasta que la horrorosa sensación pasó. Lo primero que vi fue el tronco de un árbol, nada extraordinario.

James tropezó y se cayó al suelo, estremeciéndose ligeramente.

-Bueno, eso no ha sido muy cómodo.

Casi sonreí ante lo absurdo del comentario. Estábamos lejos de cualquier civilización, en un bosque inmenso, lleno de monstruos, solos, buscando a su hermana, que fue secuestrada hacía un par de días.

Si embargo, yo sabía que lo decía para mantener el ambiente un poco más ligero. Durante todo el viaje había estado haciendo comentarios tontos y bromas, con el fin de animarnos. A pesar de que podía ser realmente molesto, admiraba su capacidad de intentar hacer la búsqueda más llevadera. Me recordaba a Percy, quien acostumbraba a animar a todos en los momentos pesados y que tenía un talento natural para eso.

Albus golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

-Concéntrate, Jamie.

-No me digas Jamie, Alby. -Contraatacó James, frotándose la coronilla.

-Chicos. -Los corté, señalando a un tronco excesivamente grande, incluso más de lo que estábamos acostumbrados. Parecía tener una especie de puerta.

Ambos la miraron y tuve la absoluta certeza de que Lily estaba dentro de ese lugar. No sé cómo, ni por qué, pero lo sabía.

Nos acercamos e intenté abrir la puerta en vano. Tenía puesta la llave. Estaba a punto de intentar romperla de un golpe cuando James la apuntó con su varita y murmuró: _Alohomora._

La abrió sin dificultad y entramos.

No parecía el interior de un árbol, estábamos de pie en un largo pasillo con varias salidas a cada lado. Había antorchas en las paredes iluminando lo suficiente como para ver bien debajo de ellas, estaba un poco más iluminado que en el exterior.

-¿Qué camino tomamos? -Preguntó Albus. Lo miré antes de responder. ¿Debía rezarle a Hécate, la diosa de los cruces de los caminos, para que nos ayudara? No creía que hiciera algún cambio. Abrí la boca para contestar cuando se escuchó un golpe seguido de un grito masculino. Otro golpe, el sonido de algo como vidrio quebrándose llenó el lugar. Luego llegó un grito amortiguado, femenino. ¿Podía ser...? Albus y James se abalanzaron por un camino a la derecha, de donde provenía todo el escándalo. Los seguí corriendo, empuñando mi espada.

Entonces la vi, o mejor dicho, los vi.

Un hombre sostenía a Lily por detrás, con una mano tapándole la boca y el otro brazo sosteniéndola firmemente, evitando que pudiera moverse.

Me miró a los ojos. No había miedo en ellos, sólo una extraña mezcla de furia y alivio.

No me esperaba en absoluto lo que pasó después.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeeeno, perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no tenía inspiración. Espero que haya quedado bien, sobre todo porque lo escribí en su mayoría a la madrugada a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.**

**¿Dudas, ideas, críticas? ¡Deja una review!**


End file.
